Hola, soy lesbiana
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: -¡Entiende! ¡Soy lesbiana!- / -No creo ninguna de tus palabras.- / -¡Eres un bastardo Uchiha!.- / -No me importa lo que digan, ella es mia.- / -Te amo.- / -No sabes cuanto esperé para escuchar eso.- /Re-editado todo. Les recomiendo leer todos los capítulos de nuevo/ Cambio de trama. S&S Ooc.
1. La Noticia

Okay... Me di cuenta que mi historia carecía de mucho sentido... Obviamente me encanta la idea de esta historia, pero ocurre que se me borra lo que escribo (xD) escribo nuevos capítulos sin siquiera acordarme de lo que escribí en el anterior... y de ahí surgieron los problemas.

Así que decidí editar todos los capítulos para una comprensión absoluta y fácil.

No cambie algunas partes, de hecho, la mayoría está casi igual; cambie ciertos detallitos en estos primeros cuatro capitulos que ya edité, pero en los siguientes si se verá un cambio mas perceptible.

Cambiaré la actitud de Sakura, porque no me gusta hacia donde la estoy llevando con esa manera debil de ser. Haré a Sasuke mucho más macho y decidido.

En estas vacaciones prolongadas para mi, trataré de subir continuaciones (ahora si) mas deprisa, aunque también tengo vida social, así que no se disgusten si les llego a fallar un tiempito.

Pero ténganlo por seguro, DE ESTE AÑO NO PASA QUE TERMINE AL FIN ESTA HISTORIA.

Dos horas es otro cuento, queria hacerlo de seis capitulos pero... eso ya lo veremos.

Lean con atención, espero noten las diferencias y me digan lo que opinan:)

* * *

**Hola****, soy lesbiana.**

**Capitulo uno: La Noticia**

_~ Sasuke-kun y… yo te a… amo.- Decía una apenada chica pelirosa con las mejillas rojas como forillos de navidad, mordía su labio con nerviosismo. Dios, que difícil era declarar sus sentimientos al que fue siempre su amor platónico, el temor de ahora era que él la rechazara._

_Yo no Sakura.- Fue su fría respuesta.- ¿C_ó_mo podría estarlo si eres una molestia?- Continu_ó_ destrozando el pequeño corazón de la chica.- No me hagas perder mi tiempo y piérdete._

_Dio_ _media vuelta dejando atrás a una desconsolable joven que poco a poco caía en la oscuridad de su desecho corazón, llorando amargamente su dolor. ~_

Abrió sus negros ojos de golpe, ese recuerdo lo atormentaba de nuevo y ahora con lo que su rubio amigo Uzumaki le platicó, algo extraño lo atravesó como un rayo por una milésima de segundo.

En ese entonces tenían dieciocho años y ya habían pasado siete; desde entonces no podía creer que por ese motivo la pequeña pelirosa de dulce mirada jade se convirtiera en lo que su amigo le acababa de contar. El atractivo joven continuaba con sus pensamientos sin escuchar ni una sola palabra de su acompañante.

_Esto es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida_.- Pensó el joven Uchiha.

Te lo repito teme, ¡yo me sorprendí como nunca cuando me enteré!- Continuaba con su monologo el rubio chico, pero su compañero dejó de escucharlo hace mucho tiempo.

¡Sasuke! ¡SASUKE ESCUCHAME! - Cansado de ser ignorado el de ojos azules gritaba por la atención de su mejor amigo.

Ya te escuché dobe, deja de gritarme.- Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Pues no parecía teme, ¿la noticia te afectó?- Y como si de una bomba se tratara, su mente comenzó a repetir la simple oración de tres palabras causante de su desconcierto.- ''**Sakura-chan es lesbiana**''.- Dios, si que logró impactarlo con eso.- _Hmp, no puede ser cierto.-_

Naruto quisiera que por sólo una vez en tu vida me contaras las cosas claramente y sin gritar.- Y no mentía lo único que logró escuchar claramente fueron las preferencias de su ex compañera de preparatoria.

Bien, pero esta vez ponme atención.- Dijo el rubio ya enojado.

_ Hace una hora _

Jajaja.- Su risa se podía escuchar por toda la calle.- Eres un tonto Kiba.- Le insultaba el rubio.- ¡Es lo menos que te merecías después de semejante cosa!

Hmp, es la primera vez que me sucede.- Dijo pensativo.- En fin, sigo buscando a una chica para llevar a la reunión que estoy organizando.

¿Qué reunión?- Preguntó curioso.

¿No te lo he dicho?, pues estoy reuniendo a todos los chicos de la preparatoria y hacer una pequeña fiesta ¡¿no es genial?- Dijo animoso el chico moreno.-

¡Vaya! Es genial, entonces te ayudare a conseguir a alguien de acompañante.-

No es necesario, esa rubia que viene ahí será mi compañera, observa.- Una rubia de cuatro coletas se acerca caminando distraída viendo un mensaje de texto que recibió a su celular.- Lindas piernas, ¿a que hora están abiertas para mi?- Una sonrisa sensual apareció en sus labios al ver como la chica se detenía al instante y regresaba su mirada de ¿enojo?

¡A la hora que quiera patearte el culo niño bonito!- Gritó enojada la mujer y después lanzó una cachetada a la mejilla derecha del morocho.- Juum idiota.

JAJAJAJA.- Naruto se reía aun más que antes, el celular de Kiba comenzó a sonar y aún adolorido y con la mirada furiosa de la mujer puesta en él; contestó.

¿Diga?-Kiba, hola llamaba para decirte que si podre asistir a tu reunión.- Que bien Sakura, me alegra mucho escucharlo.- Si. Verás, llegaré con media hora de retraso pero ahí estaré.

¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno?- Preguntó la rubia.- ¿Cómo es que tienes el numero de mi novia?- Exigió con enojo.

¿Novia?- Contestó sorprendido Kiba, a Naruto se le había caído la mandíbula al piso al escuchar semejante noticia.- Dijiste ¿novia?- Volvió a preguntar Kiba.- ¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?

Temari.- Respondió.

Sakura ¿tu conoces a alguien llamado Temari?- Si, ¿está contigo? ¡PASAMELA!.- Exigió.- Te habla Sakura.- Le entregó el celular a la rubia.

¡Hola amor!- Las mandíbulas de ambos hombres no podían abrirse mas.- ¿Que tal cariño?- La voz de Sakura podía escucharse claramente en donde ellos estaban y era más y más su asombro al oírla de esa forma.- Bien amor, no sabia que tenias amigos tan patanes.- ¿Lo dices por Kiba? ¿Te hiso algo?- En su voz se notaba el enfado; Kiba tragó duro, su amiga no era conocida por ser un pan cuando se enojaba.- No, solo me dijo algo que no me gustó.- Más le vale, ¡ME OISTE KIBA!; Linda tengo que colgar llego un cliente y tengo que atenderlo, adiós nos vemos en la noche y despídeme de Kiba por favor.- Si adiós, te quiero.- Y colgó.

Saku… Sakura es les… ¿Lesbiana?- La voz de Naruto denotaba desconcierto.

Pues es mi novia ¿con eso no es suficiente?- Alzó una ceja por la obviedad.

¡Oh por dios!- Dijo Kiba.- ¡SIEMPRE QUISE VER A DOS MUJERES BESANDOSE! ¡¿PUEDO VERLAS CUANDO LO HAGAN?- Preguntó emocionado.

¡NO! Me voy y disculpas aceptadas.- _Aunque éstas jamás llegaron_.- Pensó.- Sakura me dijo que te despidiera por ella, así que adiós.- Y se perdió entre las personas que caminaban por la popular calle.

Ambos hombres no cabían en su asombro así que mejor corrieron cada quien por su lado a contarles lo sucedido a sus mejores amigos.

_ De regreso al bar _

Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Concluyó con brazos cruzados y mirando distraídamente el techo.

Esto no es posible.- Susurró el pelinegro.-_ ¡¿COMO SUSEDIO ESTO? _

Quiso arrancarse los cabellos de su sedosa melena, en un desesperado intento de calmar sus pensamientos. Tenia que ver a Sakura lo más pronto posible.

Dobe ¿Cuándo es la reunión?- Preguntó serio y con la cabeza gacha.

Este sábado.- Le respondió el rubio.- ¿Por qué?

_Solo tres días Sakura… _- Se levantó de su asiento y abandonó el bar aun contra las protestas y griteríos de Uzumaki.- _Y tu y yo… nos veremos de nuevo.- _Sentenció decidido.

_~ ¿Por qué cuando hacemos algo malo se nos regresa? Ahh cierto… Karma~_

Fin del primer capitulo.

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero les haya gustado... ya lo veré en sus nuevos reviews:)

Tenganme paciencia, aunque sé que no me la merezco:P

No presionen, yo ya me hago ese trabajo u.u

Cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo:D


	2. ¿Cuantas novias?

**Capitulo dos: Sakura**

Una gota de sudor resbalaba traviesamente por su sien hasta su mejilla para perderse en su muñeca. Afuera era un día caluroso, bien podrían estar a unos grados más arriba de lo normal. La cafetería contaba con aire acondicionado pero eso no quitaba que el calor lograra colarse por las ventanas.

Aquí tiene su pedido, gracias por venir y vuelvan pronto.- La chica cajera le entregó la orden con una sonrisa sincera pero cansada.- _Cielos, que día tan pesado.-_

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura ponme atención!- pedía su amiga.- ¡FRENTONA ESCUCHAME!

Eh… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó distraída.-

Aah Sakura ¿Qué haré contigo?- Dijo rendida.- Te decía que Kiba se sorprendió mucho cuando se entero que tu y Temari eran pareja ¡hubieras visto su cara cuando me lo dijo! Jajaja.

Cerda… ¿quieres callarte? Las personas te miran como si estuvieras loca.- Nerviosa hizo un movimiento con su mano a los clientes para restarle importancia.

¡Bah! No seria la primera vez.- Contestó despreocupada.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación.- Bueno, de todos modos Kiba tenia que enterarse igual que lo sabrán todos en la reunión.- Concluyó con los ojos cerrados y rostro apacible.

Si, aún no puedo olvidarme cómo me dijiste que eras… bueno eso.- Dijo nerviosa, no podía evitar recordarlo sin que su espalda sufriera escalofríos.

- Flash back -

Ino tengo que decirte algo importante.- Expresó la joven de 19 años recién cumplidos.

Dime frentona.- La rubia de ojos azules prestó atención a su amiga pelirosa.

Verás, hace un tiempo que quiero decirte algo.- Guardó silencio por unos minutos.

Ya ¡Dime que pasa!- Gritó nerviosa.

Soy… bueno yo soy… emm… me gustan las… las mujeres.- Respondió decidida con el poco coraje que pudo acumular; cerró los ojos esperando cualquier reacción de su amiga.

Te… ¿te gustan las mujeres? ¿Desde cuando?- Su cara era un dilema.

Abrió los ojos para observar a una Ino con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca muy abierta. -Desde ase unos meses, de hecho ya tengo pareja, se llama Haruhi.- Dijo ya más segura.

¿Y que pasó con Sasuke?- Cuestionó ya más tranquila y llevando su azul mirada al lago del parque en el que estaban.

Sasuke… solo fue un error, tal vez por eso no funcionó, por que soy… bueno, eso.- Dirigió la mirada al mismo punto que su rubia amiga.

Yo creo Sakura, que sólo estas confundida, lo de Sasuke te dolió mucho, lo sé; pero no creo que…

Te equivocas Ino; he de admitir que quise a Sasuke, solo eso lo quise y punto. Haruhi es muy linda te va a caer bien.- concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Ino sólo la observó por un momento, Sakura continuaba viendo el lago.- _No te creo ni una palabra, pero veré hasta dónde llegas por ocultar la verdad._- Está bien frentona, te entiendo y respeto tu decisión.- Contestó al miedo de la ojijade con una gran sonrisa.

Volteó su rosada melena y le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa.- Gracias Ino.- Y la abrazó.

De nada frentona, sólo no te vayas a enamorar de mi, sé que soy irresistible pero contrólate.- Dijo divertida por el afectuoso abrazo.

Cerda tonta.- Y rieron juntas hasta que el Sol comenzó a bajar, era el momento perfecto para dar un giro nuevo a su vida.

- End flash back -

_Desde entonces ya han pasado varios años.-_ pensó la rubia.- Oye frentona, ¿Cuántas novias llevas?- Cuestionó curiosa.

Frunció el ceño en señal de concentración.- Cinco con Temari.- Respondió.- ¿Por qué?

No por nada.-_Cinco… vaya cada vez pasa más tiempo… tal vez si le gusten.-_ Dirigió la vista hacia su amiga que entregaba el cambio a un chico muy atractivo, su amiga tenia las mejillas sonrojadas.- _Pamplinas, si se sonroja con los hombres es que aún le gustan… tal vez le gustan los dos_.- Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral.- _No, no y no.- _Negó rotundamente moviendo su cabeza a los lados de forma energética.

¿Pasa algo Ino? Te vez rara.- Preocupada por la salud de su amiga.-

Si, si estoy bien.- Una risita nerviosa se escapó de sus labios.- No es nada.- terminó.

Bueno, si tú lo dices.- Y continúo con su labor de limpiar la barra.

¿Qué piensas hacer cuando veas a Sasuke?- Su risa y nerviosismo se esfumó para dejar paso a una seria voz sin ni una pisca de juego.

Detuvo su labor al instante, giró su jade mirada a su amiga.- No veo que tenga que hacer.- Respondió carente de sentimientos.- Es sólo un ex compañero más.- Concluyó y regresó a su trabajo anterior.

Lo amas.- Sentenció.

No, no es así y deja de decir estupideces ¿quieres?- Enojada dejó en claro que la conversación había terminado.

_Todavía te afecta ¿no es así?, pronto será sábado y todo cambiara.-_ Tomó su bolso y camino hasta la puerta.- _solo dos días._- Y salió de la cafetería.

_Solo dos días… Sasuke-kun._

_~ Si la vida te da limones… haz naranjada. ~_

Fin del segundo capitulo.


	3. ¿Sasuke, qué pasó?

**Capitulo tres: ¿Qué pasó Sasuke?**

Estaba recostado en su cama y no tenia ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba así; su mente lo atosigaba de recuerdos que él mismo se encargó de sepultar, pero con lo de la noticia de la pelirosa su cabeza estallaba por el dolor que sentía.

Estaba acalorado, es por eso, que se despojó de su blanca camisa y su pantalón formal para colocarse unos cómodos pantalones casuales y dejar su perfecto pecho al descubierto.

Sakura, Sakura… ¿Qué fue de ti en estos años?-Se cuestionó. Intentaría dormir por lo menos unos minutos. Lo consiguió, pero no como lo esperaba.

- Sueño de Sasuke -

_Esto es increíble.- _Se dijo en su mente.- _Estúpido Itachi siempre logra enloquecerme.-_ Esto no es tan raro ya era casi diario que su ''querido hermano mayor'' lograra sacarlo de sus casillas y lo que era peor sus papás lo tenían tachado de el hijo perfecto y hacían lo que él quería, mientras que a él ¡QUE LO PARTA UN RAYO!- _Estúpido Itachi y su estúpida idea.-_ Continuó insultando.-_Ahora jamás podre continuar mis estudios aquí, como yo quería, porqué ¡OH! A mi lindo hermano se le ocurre sugerir su grandiosa idea_.- Todavía podía escuchar a sus padres…

¡Sera grandioso Sasuke-chan! ¡Tendrás la oportunidad de ir a los Estados Unidos a estudiar en la mejor Universidad!- Su madre siempre sonriente y pensando en lo mejor para él.- _Pero esta vez se equivoco._

Estudiaras administración de empresas por tres años y luego ocuparas tu lugar en la empresa familiar.- _Uchiha Corp.… ¡Ja! el orgullo de papá.- _ Cuando termines tu carrera trabajaras con tu hermano en la empresa.

Esta decidido.- las palabras de Itachi y su rostro sonriente por lograr lo que quería sólo lograban enfurecerlo mas.

¡SASUKE-KUN!- _Oh genial, aquí viene Karin…- _¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!- Karin logró alcanzarlo y ahora caminaba hacia él.- Dime Sasuke ¿no quieres divertirte un rato?- En su rostro apareció lo que según para ella era una _sonrisa sensual_.

No estoy de humor para soportarte Karin, así que ¿Por qué no te vas?- Trataba de sonar amable, ante todo él era un caballero.

Mou Sasukito no me trates así… yo se que tu también lo deseas.- Acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, lo besó con descaro llevando sus manos al espectacular pecho del chico con pasión por parte de ella, pero repugnancia por parte de él.

¡Quítate!- Al diablo el ser caballero.- Me largo ¡y ni se te ocurra seguirme!- Era oficial, cuidado con el próximo ser vivo que se le acercara, no estaba para soportar nada y si era necesario se desquitaría con lo que sea.- _¡Me vale un cuerno lo demás!-_

Caminaba dando grandes zancadas por el frio pavimento del parque principal de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón; no miraba nada a su alrededor, solo estaba enojado.-_ Jumm eso es poco con lo que siento.-_ Se auto corrigió. Levantó su negra mirada y la posó en la frágil fémina que estaba frente a él estorbando, a su parecer, su camino. El rostro de él, no demostraba ningún sentimiento. La chica parecía nerviosa, abría y cerraba su boca pero ninguna palabra salía de ella.

¿Qué quieres Sakura?- Su voz fue sombría, como si fuera otra persona la que hubiera hablado. La chica dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo, trago saliva de su seca boca a causa del nerviosismo y mas decidida se preparó para hablar. Sasuke solo fruncía mas y mas su ceño estaba a punto de explotar y no le importaba que su compañera de clases fuera la que pagara.

Sasuke-kun y… yo te a… amo.- Dijo por fin apenada la chica pelirosa, sus mejillas rojas demostraban el nerviosismo que sentía. Esto era difícil, declarar sus sentimientos al que fue siempre su amor platónico era completamente aterrador.

Yo no Sakura.- Fue su fría respuesta.- ¿Cómo podría estarlo si eres una molestia?- Continuó destrozando el pequeño corazón de la chica; no media sus palabras.- No me hagas perder mi tiempo y piérdete.- Pasó de largo de ella y continuó su camino enojado con todo y con todos dejando atrás a una des consolable joven que poco a poco caía en la oscuridad de su desecho corazón, llorando amargamente su dolor.

- Fin del sueño -

Se sentó asustado en su cama, eso no fue un sueño fue el recuerdo de su mayor estupidez.- _Al día siguiente en la escuela no me dirigió ni la mirada.-_ Y sabia que se lo tenia merecido por cómo la trató y no paró de reprochárselo cuando en la comodidad de su cama al llegar a su casa pensó en lo que había pasado y en lo que había dicho.

Decidido se prometió a sí mismo que al siguiente día aclararía las cosas con ella, le diría lo que sentía y pensaba con respecto a su declaración.-_ La amaba.-_ Y era el idiota mas grande del mundo por que al día siguiente al ver como ella lo ignoraba, su orgullo salió a flote y se recriminó por la estupidez que pensaba hacer ''Un Uchiha nunca pide perdón''.- _Sabias y estúpidas palabras de los hombres de la familia Uchiha._

Orgullo, orgullo mi condenado y maldito orgullo.- No paraba de insultarse a él mismo, ella tenia todo el derecho del mundo en odiarlo… pero llegar a tanto.- ¡El que le gusten las mujeres es una locura!- Tal vez fue su culpa, tal vez su corazón no lo resistió y decidió refugiarse en alguien igual a ella, en alguien que si la valorara y la quisiera, que no le hiciera daño nunca.-_ Como se lo hice yo.-_ Llevó sus manos a su cara para luego pasarlas por su cabello revolviéndolo mas de lo que ya era.

Se levantó de la cama decidido.- Vasta de esta tonta lamentación, yo no me creo que te gusten las mujeres Sakura.- Una sonrisa superior apareció en su bello rostro, caminó hasta la pared mas cercana a su lado izquierdo y tacho un día mas en su calendario; iba a conquistarla y reparar su error, por que la amaba.- _La amo.- _Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que eso jamás cambió.-_ Ni cambiara.- _La amaba desde secundaria.- _Desde niño.-_ Y este sábado.-_ Solo dos días mas.-_ La vería y le diría lo que siente y calló por años.- _Mi dulce Sakura.-_ Estaba decidido y haría cualquier cosa.-_Cualquier cosa_.- Para recuperarla y tenerla a su lado.-_ Como siempre debió ser._- Y nada se interpondría en su camino hacia ella.-_**Esta vez no escaparas… Cerezo**__._- Su sonrisa ladina incrementó y su mente empezó a idear mil y un formas de recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo desde siempre.

_~ Los errores son la ventana al descubrimiento. ~_

Fin del tercer capitulo.


	4. Mi diario, mi decisión

**Capitulo cuatro: La versión de Sakura.**

¿Cómo es que esto está aquí? ¡Mi panqué de manzana! Y todavía se ve bueno.- Esa masa verdosa en sus manos no parecía ser comestible.

¡Baño, baño, bañoooo!- Solo polvo dejó en su carrera hacia su limpio baño.- ¡Oh mi salvación!- se inclinó y vomitó su panqué.-

Ahh ya no importa…- Su cara aun tenia rastro de asco.- Hay que seguir con la limpieza.- Y de nuevo se dirigió a su habitación. ``Limpieza semanal``, como odiaba esas palabras, cada que limpiaba su apartamento encontraba cosas que ni sabia que tenia.- _La semana pasado fue el sujetador de Temari_.- Se sonrojó ante ese recuerdo, un lindo y atractivo sujetador negro con pequeños detalles en blanco.- _Como olvidarlo…- _Su sonrojo aumentó aun más al recordar el rostro de su novia.- _Lo hizo a propósito.-_

Decidió empezar por debajo de su cama.- _Sabrá Dios que habrá aquí._- Y juntando valor metió su brazo en busca de algún objeto inservible.- _¿Qué tenemos aquí?_- Asombro surgió en su rostro, alegría en sus ojos y melancolía en su corazón.- Hay tantos momentos escritos en ti.- Su mirada su poso en la portada de su antiguo confidente.- Pasta rosa. Hojas amarillas. Y recuerdos imborrables.- Finalizó con una triste sonrisa.

12 de Junio. Ja, mi primer día en la preparatoria.- Pasó varias hojas con fechas importantes, hasta llegar precisamente al último escrito de ese pequeño diario.- _Sasuke…_

_25 de Agosto._

_Querido diario, hoy fue el día más horrendo de mi vida, me insultó, me despreció como si fuera basura. Pese a Ino dándome fuerzas, sigo siendo débil y al parecer eso jamás va a cambiar. Hace unas horas que decidí hacer la diferencia en mi vida, me dije que era suficiente de ser tan cobarde, que ya era tiempo de hacer algo por mi corazón. __Decidí decírselo__. Y que estúpida fui, su mirada, su voz y su rostro solo reflejaba indiferencia y fastidio.__ No soy suficiente para __é__l. _

_Me dolieron sus palabras, fueron como navajas para mi pobre corazón, sus ojos, Dios sabe cuanto amo esas ventanas de la noche, antes me reflejaban a un chico serio y fuerte, siempre con un aire de misterio que te invitaban a quedar colgada a su mirada. __Que estúpida.__ Y yo que pensaba ser por lo menos una amiga para __é__l, pero… creo que no llegué ni hacer considerada su compañera de clases._

_Es un estúpido, pero yo lo soy más… por ilusa, por ser una tonta ilusa enamorada.__ Ya basta, yo no me merezco esto, yo no merezco ser rebajada ante Sasuke, yo… no quiero ser débil… ser… __una molestia.__ Que irónico, lo que siempre quise evitar ser es como __é__l __me clasificó desde siempre._

_Necesito… empezar de nuevo… ya no quiero besar el suelo por el que caminas Sasuke, desde ahora te trataré como siempre quisiste, como a un compañero, no, tu solo serás para mi un desconocido que está en mi misma clase; sólo eso._

_Te haré un favor: No volver a entrar en tu vida. _

_Sólo espero que seas feliz, yo intentaré serlo…_

_Querido diario, estas son mis últimas palabras, no volveré a escribir en ti, mi fiel amigo, no volveré a poner mis patéticos sentimientos en papel por que seria como haberme dado por vencida._

_Si lo hago será que falle en mi meta: Dejar de amar a Sasuke Uchiha… __dejar de amarte corazón mío._

_Adiós._

Su voz se volvió quebradiza y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar correr libremente las perlas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.- No lo haré, no lloré por ti en muchos años y no empezaré ahora.- Tengo que terminar temprano, quedé con Temari para comprar lo que utilizaríamos mañana.- Una sonrisa se asomó por su delicado rostro, Temari… A sido increíble haberla conocido.- _Es única.-_ Finalizó.

¡Bien, manos a la obra! ¡Mañana volveré a ver a los chicos ya quiero ver que tanto han cambiado! - Dejó escapar una pequeña risita y continuó con lo que hace unos minutos dejó olvidado.

Mientras el viejo diario descansaba de bajo de algunos libros en su mesita de noche, esperando ser de nuevo de utilidad y anhelando que la pequeña pelirosa convertida en mujer, realmente fracase en su meta.

_~ Ser un diario tiene sus ventajas, en mis hojas… no hay mentiras. ~_

Fin del cuarto capitulo.


	5. Ino, mi nueva cómplice

Bieeeeeeeeeen, mmm creo que aun no se ven mucho los cambios, creo que exageré un poco al decir que seria un graaaaaan giro. Pero en parte es porque lo que realmente cambia es la actitud de Sakura, ya lo veran...

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: Ino, mi nueva cómplice.**

**_._._._**

**2:55 pm Apartamento de Sasuke un día antes del gran día.**

_**_._._._**_

_Sorprendente…_

_._

Sin duda la vida de Sakura a sido muy… ¿Cuál seria la palabra?...

_._

_Doctorado en Medicina. Mención Honorifica en la Universidad de Estados Unidos. Diploma en Lenguas Extranjeras. Licenciatura en Administración. _Y la lista sigue y sigue. Sakura si que ha aprovechado sus oportunidades en cuanto a educación. –Ha hecho cosas más interesantes que yo.

.

Yo no soy un bruto en cuanto a mi preparación educativa como ejecutivo en la empresa familiar Uchiha, pero me sorprende que Sakura haya estudiado tanto.

_._

_Aquí dice que está trabajando en una cafetería. Que extraño, su historial es simplemente asombroso y ¿está de cajera en una cafetería?-_

.

El estúpido detective que contraté solo me dio una mierda de información.- Tomé mi saco del sillón frente al televisor y mirando el reloj comprobé que eran escasamente las 3 de la tarde, tenía tiempo suficiente para ir con él.

_._

_Todo sea por ella…_

.

Salí al estacionamiento del edificio y abrí la puerta de mi flamante Lamborghini Gallardo color negro; ser Vicepresidente de la empresa de hoteles más grandes de toda La Tierra del Sol Naciente, y gran parte del mundo, tenía sus ventajas; no por nada mi padre está tan orgulloso de ser el fundador de esa mina de oro. El suave y a la vez poderoso rugir de mi amado auto me hizo relajarme; me coloqué mis lentes de sol y partí rumbo a la región más lejana de la ciudad.

.

Durante el camino pude pensar que mi vida no ha sido muy diferente a la de muchos otros: estudié, soporté la presión de mis padres, me enamoré, fui un idiota y ahora soy un importante hombre de negocios; atado de por vida a seguir trabajando.

.

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, tantas y tantas cosas vividas o soñadas, cosas que quiero hacer, momentos que quiero vivir y todos y cada uno de ellos junto a la persona que amo.

.

Mi mente se desconectó de mi mundo cuando diviso no muy lejos el pequeño edificio de tres plantas donde localizaría al sujeto mejor capacitado para ayudarme. Estaciono mi tesoro con elegancia y bajo de él con el mismo porte. No tuve que avanzar mucho, llegué a la oxidada puerta y la abrí, entré hasta llegar a un viejo ascensor y presioné el botón hasta el último piso. Cuando el elevador se detuvo, salí de él. Llegué a la tercera puerta a mi izquierda y sin necesidad de tocar, entré.

.

Que maleducado eres, se toca la puerta antes de entrar ¿sabias?.-

.

No necesito ser educado contigo Suigetsu.- El idiota se dio la vuelta sonriendo, mostrando sus afilados dientes como sierras filosas.

.

¡Vaya! Nunca pensé en volverte a ver Sasuke, bueno la verdad si.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó.- No puedes vivir sin mí.- Soltó una carcajada que logró ponerme de mal humor.

.

Suigetsu no acabes con mi paciencia, que te aseguro es poca, quiero que me ayudes.- Lo último lo dije apenas en un susurro, no me gusta pedir favores y mucho menos a Suigetsu, pero necesito su ayuda profesional, para mi pesar.

.

¿Ah si? ¿Y en qué le puedo servir, Oh gran señor mío?- Su sonrisa burlona fue el colmo para hacerme enfadar, pero aun así logro controlarme y mantener la calma, debía ser cauteloso cuando hablaba con él.

.

Quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas de una persona.-

.

¿Cuál es su nombre?-

.

Sakura, Haruno Sakura.- Ninguna emoción logra verse. Suigetsu era un tonto, que para su desgracia lo consideraba un amigo pero era mejor que él pensara que solo es negocio y no una ayuda de amigo a amigo, no quería que luego se cobrara el favor con alguna estupidez.- ¿lo harás?

.

Haruno Sakura ¿eh? ¿No es la chica de la preparatoria?..- Y también para mi desgracia estuve con él desde la secundaria pero en clases distintas, el dientes de sierra siempre fue alguien al que podía hacerle bromas y pasar el tiempo jugando, pero nunca quise hablarle sobre Sakura, solo lo hacia en ocasiones necesarias y siempre trataba de dejarle claro que no era nada en especial más que una compañera, Suigetsu tuvo sus dudas sobre mi interés hacia la pelirosa, creía que le ocultaba algo de esa relación; nunca lo pudo comprobar antes.- Lo hare.

.

Me mantuve callado y a la defensiva, esperando lo que tendría que hacer a cambio de sus servicios. Suigetsu avanzó hasta llegar a escasos metro; de cerca pude apreciar que era igual desde la última vez que lo vi hace un año. Nada había cambiado, hasta su maldita sonrisa socarrona que me hacia exasperar continuaba vigente en su rostro.

.

Dime Sasuke, ¿Por qué es tan importante Sakura para ti? Por que debe de haber una razón muy interesante para que recurrieras a mí.- _Suigetsu siempre tan metiche._

.

¿Por que no te dedicas a hacer tu trabajo sin ser un entrometido?- Mi voz salió grave, delatando mi incomodidad y enojo, si Suigetsu continuaba con su estúpida charla me largo a buscar otro maldito investigador que esta vez si sirva de algo.

.

Oh, vamos Sasuke. Es parte de mi trabajo saber todo lo que necesite para mi investigación

_._

_Maldito Suigetsu, siempre haciendo las cosas difíciles.-_ Gruñó

.

Además no creo que te guste que me entere por otros lados de tus estupideces ¿o si?-

.

Hmp, solo dedícate a hacer lo que se te pide. Me voy, piensa en la cantidad que quieres y me la envías a mi oficina.- Di media vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta para desaparecer por ella.

******_._._._**  


**4:15 pm Centro de la Ciudad**

******_._._._**  


_Estúpido Suigetsu y su estúpida sonrisa._-Suspiro, por fin podía pensar con calma.

.

Bien, Suigetsu no era un problema ahora; sé que me ayudará. Lo importante ahora es qué hacer en cuanto vuelva a ver a la pelirosa. Tengo que ser caballeroso y seducirla, que no olvide que todavía tengo poder sobre ella, quiero que sienta de nuevo el amor que profesó hace años en la preparatoria, debo enmendar el error de dejarla ir y, Dios, por sobre todas las cosas quiero hacerla entrar en razón sobre esa estupidez de gustarle las mujeres.

_._

_¿Tanto fue el daño que te hice Sakura?_...

.

Tengo hambre ¿A donde iré? – Miro hacia mi derecha y adelante hay un restaurant. Parece un buen lugar.

.

De nuevo estaciono el auto y bajo de él con elegancia, las féminas que caminan por la calle, no pueden evitar soltar un suspiro al verme. Solo logran aumentar mi ego de rey.

.

Avanzo hasta llegar a la puerta que abre el encargado y continúo el recorrido hasta mi mesa, al sentarme espero paciente a que el mesero se acerque.

.

¿Sasuke? – Una voz de mujer resuena en mis tímpanos, subí la mirada para observar a la mujer parada frente a la mesa.

.

¿Ino Yamanaka? – Respondo con desconcierto. Tenía muchos años que no veía a Yamanaka en persona. Y los años le asentaron muy bien, se ha convertido en una mujer muy bella.

.

Hola Sasuke, ¿puedo sentarme? –

.

Claro, adelante. – Me levanté y retiré como buen caballero la silla de Yamanaka para que tomara asiento. - ¿Y como ha estado Yamanaka?

.

Bien, gracias; pero por favor no me hables de Usted, nos conocemos desde chicos. – La rubia sonrió para calmar el ambiente serio y lúgubre que se instaló en cuanto tomó asiento.- ¿Y como te ha ido en los negocios? – Dijo mientras que el mesero pedía las ordenes.

.

Bastante bien gracias. – Contesto como si nada.

.

Sasuke, ¿recuerdas a Sakura? –Casi me atraganto con el vino por semejante pregunta, ¿Qué si recordaba a la pelirosa? ¡Dios, a cada segundo!

.

¿A que viene esa pregunta?- No dejaría que Yamanaka descubra que me ha alterado.

.

Es que veras… Sakura – Hizo una pausa.- ¿Iras este sábado a la reunión? – Cambió de tema rápidamente.

.

Tomé mi tiempo para responder y analizar la situación. – Si. – Respondí seco.

.

Eso es estupendo, ahora otra pregunta – Hizo una pequeña pausa.

_._

_Que preguntona me salió_.- Rodé los ojos.

.

¿Qué piensas de Sakura?- Me miró detenidamente a los ojos, se estaba tomando esto muy en serio.

.

No veo el por qué de la pregunta. Explícate. –

.

Te seré franca Sasuke. Creo que en la preparatoria te gustaba Sakura y ella gustaba de ti. También creo que esa atracción por parte de ti no ha desaparecido. – Concluyó y al ver esa sonrisa socarrona en el fino rostro de Ino, tal vez dejé ver demasiado asombro. – Así que eran cierta mis sospechas.

.

Volteé la mirada a un lado para evitar que vieran el pequeño sonrojo que adornaba mis mejillas. – Hmp. -

.

Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, ahora bien Sasuke te propongo un trato. – Aun contenía una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia, asiento en forma de que contaba con mi atención. – Quiero a la vieja Sakura de regreso.

.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Cuestioné.

.

Kiba me contó que tanto tú como Naruto y Shino saben de las preferencias sexuales de Sakura. – Como única respuesta recibió un gruñido de mi parte. – Yo en lo personal no creo que Sakura se haya decidido por las mujeres, lo que yo pienso, es que fue tan fuerte el dolor que le provocaste que su mente pensó que si no podía ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, no lo seria con ningún hombre…

.

Así que se decidió por las mujeres. - Concluí el razonamiento de la rubia.- Entiendo ¿y que es lo que propones?

.

Debes de conquistar a Sakura. – Dijo decidida.- Conociéndote ya habrás pensado en eso ¿o me equivoco? – No recibió respuesta por lo que continuó.- Pero, Sakura no es fácil de hacer cambiar de opinión, es mas terca que ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Pues bien, haremos un plan maestro para que Sakura se de cuenta de que su amor por ti no a cambiado.

.

De acuerdo.- Dije sin vacilar, decidido a combatir todo y a todos por mi mujer.

.

Eso quería escuchar Uchiha. Bien el principal obstáculo es Temari. Para que sepas a lo que te enfrentas: Temari es rubia, alta y con una personalidad despampanante, es una buena amiga y compañera y lo que es importante para Sakura, una gran novia.- Dijo suspirando.

.

Se conocieron hace un año, cuando Sakura patinaba por el parque; estaba distraída y por accidente arroyó a Temari. Su encuentro fue amor a primera vista o más bien accidente oportuno. Temari es sumamente celosa, podemos poner eso a nuestro favor, pues Sakura ya ha estado a punto de terminar con ella por sus celos exagerados.- Sonrió arrogante.

.

Sasuke, Temari realmente quiere a Sakura y ella a Temari pero estoy segura que no es el mismo cariño, yo se que te ama Sasuke, pero su mente es muy complicada y su corazón a tenido demasiadas heridas- Su rostro se entristeció por unos segundos. – Solo te pido que ya no la vuelvas a dañar y la hagas muy feliz. Se lo merece.

.

Humm, no debes preocuparte Ino, yo siempre la he amado, en el pasado fui un estúpido por dejarla ir, pero esta vez moveré cielo, mar y tierra por recuperarla.- Mostré una sonrisa de lado, orgulloso de lo que pronto haré por tener de nuevo a Sakura.

.

Eso suena bien. – Sonrió sincera_.- _Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda y quiero ser la madrina de bodas ¿entendido?

.

Hmp, completamente. - Y brindando juntos sellamos la nueva tregua, para dar paso a la misión: ''SasuSaku''

**_._._._**_  
_

******_._._._**

**********_._._._**

_~ Antes de la tormenta, la calma es nula. ~_

.

Fin del quinto capitulo.

* * *

Okay... Mmmm, aun no notan los cambios?:C

Les juro que si los hay.

La verdad, es que ***sasuke-glamour*** fue quien me dio la indirecta de que ps.. sencillamente no entendió el cambio de Sasuke, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que mi historia no tenia una muy buena continuidad:) Así que decidida a que ustedes puedan comprenderlo perfectamente, hice estos cambios.

La historia creo que serán solo 15 capítulos o un poquito más, aun no estoy segura.

En cuando a Solo dos horas, ese es otro asunto, tengo empezado el tercer capitulo pero ahí la llevo:P

Espero que les haya gustado de nuevo, y que me dejen mucho reviews diciéndome lo que piensan y lo que quieren ver. Estoy abierta a toda sugerencia, capricho y deseo que quieran ver en la historia:D

Ah! De nuevo haré un pequeño comercial, pasen por Obsesión que apenas tiene 3 reviews (:'C) de verdad, chequen de ¿Sigue tener sexo? es un pre al de Marry me:C

Espero y lo tomen en cuenta.

Ya me pasé con tantas palabras, PERO EN SERIO, Espero por todo el chocolate del mundo que tomen en cuenta mis palabras.

Sin mas que decir... Cuídense, y nos seguimos leyendo.


	6. Mi novia Temari

Taraaaaaaan! New chapter... Solo lean!

* * *

**Capitulo seis: Mi novia Temari.**

**.**

**.**

**Viernes, 8:16 pm**

**.**

Las manos situadas en sus finas mejillas, aferrándose al cuerpo que le brindaba esos placenteros roces en su columna vertebral, eran fascinantes. Esa sensación que se esparce por todo su cuerpo y el incontrolable suspiro que escapa de sus labios, para luego ser atrapados por los de su amante, que como reacción no puede evitar morder un poco su labio inferior, estaba pidiendo permiso para profundizar, y la chica encantada se lo dio. Con lentitud adentró su lengua; para entonces comenzar a saborear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

.

Sus manos fueron despojándola de la tela que cubría sus cremosos hombros, abandonó su boca y dirigió sus labios a ese nuevo campo expuesto que le ofrecía la ojijade, las manos de la chica tomaron su nuca para invitar a su amante a seguir con esas deliciosas carisias.

.

Soltó un gemido cuando una mano traviesa apretó con fuerza su seno derecho, la experta lengua siguió un camino desde su hombro, marcando una línea invisible de besos hasta los senos todavía cubiertos por esa blusa rosa pálido.

.

Cuando esta se volvió un estorbo, lo arrancó sin compasión, dejándolo abandonado por algún lugar del suelo de la sala y lejos del sillón donde se encontraban. Agradeciendo que hoy no trajera sujetador, continúo con su labor. Si esto seguía así, no podrían salir de ese pequeño sillón dentro de varias horas.

_._

_Hm, eso es lo que menos me importa_…

.

La delicada mano de la pelirosa se escabulló hasta llegar dentro de los pantalones y ferozmente acariciar la excitación de la que era presa su…

.

_**I kissed a girl and I like it, the taste of her cherry chap stick…**_

.

No contestes.- La voz salió ronca de sus labios por la excitación que sentía. El molesto celular no dejaba de sonar, pero aun así no dejaría que un tonto aparato arruinara ese momento. Siguió masajeando las cúspides de esos lindos senos, viendo que Sakura no se negaba, continuó y bajando una mano rosó muy ligeramente la prenda que la cubría del máximo placer.

.

D... debo ha… hacerlo… mmm puede s… ser impor… importante.- A tiendas buscó su celular en la mesita de noche frente al sillón, pero su misión se hacia imposible si seguían esas manos acariciándola de ese modo.- ¡Detente ya, Temari!

.

Ya, está bien; contesta Sakura.- Dijo resignada.- _Justo en la mejor parte.- _Observó a su novia contestando el mentado aparatejo de mierda.- _Cada día más preciosa y yo sin poderme aguantar._- Su verde mirada se fijó en los pechos de Sakura todavía expuestos a sus ojos.- _Vista más deliciosa y perturbadora no puede haber y para colmo, esa sonrisa; ¡diablos! esa sonrisa puede hacer que haga conmigo lo que le plazca.- _

.

Temari-kun…- _Esa endemoniada sonrisa, lo disfruta; Jumm claro que lo hace._

.

¿Mmm?- Fue lo único que pudo articular, su mente estaba más ocupada en continuar memorizando sus deliciosos pechos.

.

Era Ino que nos invita a cenar hoy en su casa, ¿vamos?- La sonrisa de su rostro de porcelana aumentó considerablemente.

_._

_Me pregunto si me dejará tomarles unas fot…- _¿Qué? – Por fin reaccionaba.

.

Si, eso. ¿Vamos? ¿Si?- Y ahí están esos ojitos de perrito a medio morir que conseguía lo que quisiera.

.

Ahh, de acuerdo.- Contestó resignada.- Pero antes quie…

.

¡Oh gracias! ¡Temari-kun eres la mejor! – _Cuerpo de mujer, mente de niña… cuando le conviene.-_ Razonó.

.

No me dejaste terminar.- Detuvo con su mano el abrazo de oso que su novia quería darle, para después continuar.- Antes quiero que… continuemos con lo que estábamos.- Sus ojos hambrientos se dirigieron a los senos de Sakura; mientras su mente pensaba en las mil maneras de entretenerse con ellas.

.

¡Temari-kun!- Y hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta de que ya no contaba con su blusa, así que a falta de otra prenda con la que vestirse cubrió su desnudes con sus manos.- No es momento para eso, apenas y nos da tiempo para ir a casa de Ino.- Un pequeño sonrojo era perceptible en su carita.

.

De acuerdo, vamos.- Mientras que se levantaba del mullido sillón y Sakura buscaba algo con que vestirse, la rubia recordaba su vida junto a su novia. Como el día en que se conocieron…

.

.

- Flash back -

.

.

Sábado por la mañana, los frondosos arboles del parque dan sombra, pero no pueden evitar que el sol ilumine el día a los pájaros que cantan, a los niños que juegan y a sus padres que los cuidan felices. Continuó devorando su helado de banana con trocitos de chocolate.- _Choco banana o banana choco, lo que sea.- _Las rubias tienen pensamientos demasiado profundos.

.

Llevó su mirada por un segundo hacia el cielo brillante y al otro, un punto rosa choca contra ella. _**¡Pass! **_Y luego: _Dolor._

.

¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?- Rugió molesta la rubia sobándose su cabeza adolorida. Levantó la mirada y quedó impactada con lo que vio.

.

Lo siento, fue mi culpa; no vi por donde iba.- La suave voz de la joven enfrente suyo fue una melodía para sus oídos.

_._

_Es hermosa._- Pensó la rubia.- Este… no, no te preocupes, también fue mi culpa.- Trató de hacer sentir bien a la dueña de la extraña cabellera rosa. Su semblante era triste, así que tal vez por esoiba tan distraída.

.

Oh, como lo siento. Se echó a perder su helado.- Dirigió su verde mirada a un lado de ella en el suelo: Su delicioso helado, ya no servía.

.

No importa, puedo comprar otro.- Su sonrisa fue despreocupada, tranquilizando a la pelirosa.

.

Yo le compraré otro.- Dijo apresuradamente.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿si?

_._

_¿Cómo decir no a esos ojos?-_ Está bien, pero usted comerá conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

.

Lo pensó por un tiempo.- Si, estoy de acuerdo.- Sonrió ligeramente.- Bien, vamos eh…

.

Temari, Sabaku no Temari.- Se presentó.

.

Mucho gusto Temari, soy Sakura Haruno.- Y su sonrisa se amplió para iluminarle el día a la rubia.- Ven vamos por nuestros helados.- Le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse y por extraño que pareciera no se soltaron en ningún momento.

_._

_Hermosa, cariñosa y amable… Creo que me enamoré._- Y con eso en su mente, siguió a la pelirosa a la heladería.

.

.

- Fin flash back -

.

.

Temari-kun, ya está en verde.- La voz de Sakura pudo sacarla de sus recuerdos y poner en marcha el auto en dirección a la casa de Ino.

_._

_O la vez en que nos hicimos pareja… -_ Pensó.

.

.

- Hace un año y medio -

.

.

Jajaja Temari jajaja que cosas dices.- Su risa era tan angelical y natural, que para la rubia cualquier motivo o tontería era buena, sólo por el hecho de poder escucharla reír.

.

Es la verdad Sakura, nunca lo olvidaré. Gaara salió lleno de lodo ese día.- Continuó con su relato.

.

Jajaja ¿Y cómo le hicieron para sacarlo de ahí?- Preguntó divertida. Siguió riéndose un poco y viendo que no obtenía respuesta, abrió los ojos y los dirigió a Temari que estaba frente a ella.- ¿Qué pasa Temari? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Llevó su mano a su rostro pero antes de tocarla, Temari la tomó entre las suyas.

.

Eres tan hermosa Sakura.- La pelirosa se sonrojó por el comentario de su amiga, y secretamente de la chica que le gustaba.

.

Que… que cosas dices Temari.- Ladeó su rostro al lado izquierdo para así evitar esos verdes ojos que la miraban de forma extraña.

.

Es la verdad. Hace mucho que quiero decirte algo Sakura.- Con una mano, tomó el rostro de la ojijade y la dirigió hacia ella para que pudiera verla mejor.- Sakura a mi me gustan las mujeres y sé que a ti también.- La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco mas.- Sé que te gusto.- Y el sonrojó volvía a crecer.- Y tu a mi.- La ojiverde ya no sabia en donde meterse por la pena.- Te quiero Sakura y quiero que seas mi novia.- Un tomate, un tomate maduro era lo que parecía Sakura en ese momento.

.

Temari yo… a mi…- No la dejo continuar, con delicadeza posó sus labios sellando los de Sakura por un instante.

.

Solo di que si.- Sonrió ladinamente.

.

Si.- Y aun sonrojada, ella dio el segundo beso más largo y con la esperanza de que esta vez no volviera a equivocarse.

.

Te quiero Sakura.- Dijo entre el beso y ella sólo pudo tratar de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

.

.

- Fin flash back -

.

.

¡Llegamos!- Exclamo feliz.- ¡Vamos Temari-kun, Ino nos espera!

.

Ya voy Sakura.- Cuando salió del auto se dirigió hacia su novia que estaba a medio camino de llegar a la puerta de entrada.- Siempre tan desesperada.- Le tomó la mano y antes de llegar, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una rubia de ojos azules.

.

¡Frentona! ¡Temari! Que bueno que están aquí.- Abrazó a su amiga y un simple saludo de beso para la otra rubia.- ¿A que no sabes quien vino a visitarme frentona?

.

Mmm… ¿Shikamaru?- Preguntó inocentemente.

.

Ja que graciosa, pues no. Mira es alguien que te quiere mucho, te adora.- Con cada palabra los ojos verdes de Temari se encogían mas.- ¡Te am…!

.

¡SAKURA-CHAN!- Un mounstro naranja se abalanzó en contra del puntito rosa.- ¡Sakura-chan!- Volvió a repetir abrazándola con fuerza.

.

Na… ¿Naruto?- Dijo incrédula.- ¡NARUTO! ¡¿ERES TÚ? – Le devolvió el abrazo de inmediato.- ¡Naruto! – Y comenzó a llorar.

.

Oh vamos, no llores.- Aflojó un poco el agarre para poder verla a la cara.- Te extrañé mucho Sakura-chan.- Limpió poco a poco sus pequeñas lagrimas y viendo que el llanto se convirtió en pequeños sollozos, le besó la frente.- ¿Estás mejor?

.

Si.- Respondió con la voz aun un poco quebrada.

.

Que bien.- Sonrió como él solo puede.- Hola, Temari. – Sólo la saludaba por cortesía, pues él no tenía ni la más mínima preocupación de ser gentil con ella.

.

Hola.- Su voz parecía que estaba molesta.

.

¿Ya se conocen?- Preguntó Sakura.

.

Si, la conocí junto con Kiba el miércoles, ¿No es así Temari? – Naruto en verdad se miraba incomodo por la presencia de la rubia de cuatro coletas.- _Mas vale que el plan del teme funcione._

.

.

- Flash back -

.

.

¿Bueno? – Contestó adormilado un rubio, recostado en su mullida cama, esperaba que fuera importante como para levantarlo tan temprano.

**.**

**¿Sigues dormido dobe? **–

_._

_Tenia que ser él, siempre me despierta.- _¿Qué quieres? es muy temprano como para que me estés fastidiando. - Rugió molesto, pero controlándose.

**.**

**Son las seis de la tarde dobe, ¿eso es temprano para ti?** – Preguntó asombrado.

.

¡¿LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE? ¡MAS TE VALE QUE SEA UNA EMERGENCIA IDIOTA!- Adiós control, su grito pudo escucharse incluso fuera de su apartamento.

**.**

**Cállate dobe, es importante… necesito un favor.** – Apenas y susurró.

.

Oh, ¿de verdad? – Soltó una risita.- ¿Y qué es?

**.**

**Hmp, necesito que vayas a casa de Ino y veas e investigues todo lo que puedas de Sakura.** – Molesto, así se sentía la voz del otro lado de la linea.- **Ino la invitará a cenar junto con Temari** – Otro indicio de molestia creciendo por mencionar ese nombre.- **¿Entendiste?**

.

Si pero, ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre Sakura? – Era astuto y quería saber todo.

**.**

**Dobe, solo has lo que te pido.**- Declaró.

.

Y lo haré, pero quiero saber el por qué.- Su sonrisa zorruna estaba aumentando.

**.**

**Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. **– _Vaya, si que me conoce muy bien_. – **Y tu bien sabes el por qué. **– Se estaba sonrojando, podía sentirlo.

.

Te estas sonrojando ¿verdad teme? – Sip, los dos se conocían muy bien, por algo se consideraban como hermanos. Escuchó un gruñido por el teléfono y su sonrisa aumentó aún más.

**.**

**Uzuratonkachi.**- Contestó.

.

Bien Sr. Uchiha gruñón, haré lo que me pide.- Guardó silencio por un tiempo.- Así que… la amas mucho ¿eh? – Dijo burlón.

**.**

**¡NARUTO HIJO DE…!** - Esa fue su señal para colgar antes de que Sasuke lo matara verbalmente.

.

Enamorar a Sakura de nuevo no seria fácil, pero para eso tenia a un mejor amigo rubio, guapo, divertido, inteligente y muy modesto.

_._

_Te ayudaré teme… en lo que sea hermano…_

.

.

- Fin flash back -

.

.

Bueno ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí? ¡Vamos adentro! – Trató de calmar la tensión que desprendían esos dos rubios.

.

Ino tiene razón. Vamos.- En ningún momento se separó de Naruto y eso acrecentó el enojo de Temari.- ¿Ah? – Sintió que era jalada con fuerza de la mano para después aterrizar en el pecho de Temari quien la abrazaba por los hombros mirando a Naruto con enfado. - ¿Temari-kun?

.

No recibió respuesta, Temari veía a Naruto con enojo que bien podría interpretarse como odio puro. Mientras recibía la miraba de igual forma por parte del rubio.

.

¿Qué pasa Temari? – Preguntó ésta vez Naruto, iba a provocarla, la haría caer en su trampa y su plan seria todo un éxito. – _Las haremos terminar para siempre ''Temari-kun'' –_ Sonrió burlón y para su alegría la de cuatro coletas lo vio.

.

Vámonos. – Sentenció Temari.

.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? – Reprochó Sakura. – Acabamos de llegar.

.

Por que yo lo digo y punto. – Temari la estaba arrastrando de regreso al auto, en su rostro podía verse el enojo y en sus verdes ojos ira.

.

No quiero ¡déjame! – Trató de soltarse pero el agarre de su novia era muy fuerte.

.

Nos vamos ahora Sakura. – Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto una mano le impidió el paso.

.

Dijo que no quiere irse Temari. – La voz del único rubio barón presente fue fuerte y seria; una actitud muy contraria a la divertida y cariñosa de la que era portador Naruto, pero cuando se enojaba o tenía algo importante que defender; así era como reaccionaba.

.

No te metas tonto. – Si esto continuaba así, lo mas seguro es que se convertiría en una pelea.

.

Temari, soy un caballero y los caballeros no le respondemos a las mujeres como estoy pensando hacerlo. Así que deja a Sakura-chan, ella no quiere irse y tu no eres nadie para negarle quedarse.

.

Soy su novia. – Contestó.

.

Pero no su dueña. – Los ojos de Naruto siempre azul cielo, ahora parecían ser más oscuros.

.

Temari, Naruto tiene razón. – Ahora era Ino quien se ponía a favor de Naruto. La de coletas parecía no creer lo que veía; esos dos rubios parecían aliados. - _¿Pero en qué? –_ Pensó Temari.

.

Dije que nos vamos y así será. Vámonos Sakura. – De nuevo hizo ademan de quererla meter al auto. Otra vez fue detenida; Naruto la iba a conocer en serio si seguía metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban.

.

No. – Fue apenas un susurro que salió de unos labio rosas. – No Temari yo no me iré. Me quedaré aquí con mis amigos y si tú quieres puedes irte.

.

Volteó un poco su cabeza para asegurarse de que su cerebro no le jugó una broma, esas palabras no pudieron haber salido de los labios de su novia; simplemente no podían. Cuando por fin volteó, su mirada bajó hacia esa pequeña de ojos jade que la miraba con decisión y con un deje de tristeza para ella. – Sakura. - Murmuró. - ¿Qué dices?

.

Te puedes ir Temari, ve a tu casa luego hablaremos. – Se zafó del agarre del brazo de la rubia y dando media vuelta, caminó rumbo a su mejor amiga y su hermano. – Adiós.

.

La vio alejarse de ella y caminar de la mano con ese idiota. – _Demonios – _Han vuelto a discutir, esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre entre ellas. Y siempre por sus celos o su manera tan agresiva de ser con Sakura. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír como la puerta de la casa se cerraba, agachó la mirada y decidida a hablar con la pelirosa después, se dirigió a su auto y arrancó rumbo a su casa.

_._

_Esto me recuerda a la primera pelea que tuvimos… - _Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar.

.

.

- Flash back -

.

.

¿PERO QUE TE PASA TEMARI? ¿ESTAS LOCA? – Sakura gritaba tan fuerte que la rubia juraba estar sintiendo cómo sus oídos colapsaban.

.

¿QUIERES CALMARTE? NO ES PARA TANTO, ADEMAS ¡BIEN SE LO MERECIA! – Se excusó.

.

Temari, es que eres tonta o ¿Qué?, es un chico por el amor de Dios ¡UN CHICO! NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA ¡ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES! – Irónica le recordó a su novia ese pequeño detalle.

.

¡LO SÉ! Pero… él te miraba como si quisiera… Agh se lo merecía y se acabó. – Recordar como ese idiota se comía con la mirada a la pelirosa la ponía de malas.

.

No puedo creer que desconfíes así de mi… - Estaba susurrando, le dolía que desconfiaran así de ella. - Apenas llevamos un mes de novias y ya te comportas como una celosa exagerada.

.

No Sakura, no es eso – Aunque sus palabras fueron bajas, pudo oírlas claramente. – No eres tu son…

.

¿Yo? No Temari por supuesto que no soy yo ¡Eres tu! Tu y tus celos estúpidos. – Se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió. – Vete por favor, ahora no puedo pensar con claridad y tú hablar con coherencia.

.

Sakura… está bien, nos vemos después. – Se dirigió hacia la pelirosa y al intentar darle un beso de despedida, volteó el rostro y le hizo señas de que ya se marchara. Temari un poco deprimida agachó la cabeza cual perro regañado y abandonó el lugar.

.

.

- Fin flash back -

.

.

Duró sin hablarme una semana y aun cuando ya estábamos reconciliadas, estuvo distante por casi un mes entero… me costó alegrarla y que me perdonara de verdad. – Las luces de las calles iluminaban la oscura noche. – Desde entonces fueron mas seguidas las veces que discutíamos por mi culpa. Ella siempre me perdona, pero aun así siento que la perderé. – Se detuvo frente a una casa grande, con un verde jardín. Apagó el auto y saliendo de él se dirigió a su hogar. Ya dentro no prendió luces, sabia donde estaba todo así que no había necesidad, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y cuando se hubo adentrado a esta, no se cambió de ropa, solo quería dormir y despejar su mente.

.

No quiero perderte Sakura… y no sé por qué, pero siento que eso sucederá muy pronto. – Se volteó al lado derecho de la cama donde regularmente Sakura dormía cuando se quedaba en su casa. – _No quiero Sakura… - _Fue lo último que pudo pensar, para tiempo después caer en un sueño profundo.

**.**

**.**

**- Con Sakura.**

.

.

Vamos Sakura-chan no estés triste, hiciste lo correcto.- Trataba de animar a su amiga pero ella continuaba con ese semblante deprimido después de que Temari se marchara; ahora estaban en la mesa esperando que Ino regresara con la cena ya lista.

.

Lo sé Naruto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. – Murmuró con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del Uzumaki.

.

Vamos frentona, anímate. Naruto vino a verte y no creo que quiera estar contigo si sigues de llorona. – Era directa, muchas veces tubo problemas con los demás por eso, incluso con Sakura, pero en estos momentos debía serlo por su bien. Luego se lo agradecería. – Mira Naruto, hice tu comida favorita.

.

¡RAMEN! ¡OH, ERES UNA DIOSA INO! – En cuanto el platillo de su predilección estuvo frente a su campo visual, lo devoró de un solo bocado. - ¡Más por favor! – Levantó su plato vacio que segundos antes estaba lleno. Ino impresionada le sirvió de nuevo y Naruto esta vez comió tranquilo y sin apresurarse.

.

Ten Sakura, espero te guste. – Le entregó su plato y apenas con las mínimas fuerzas la pelirosa se llevó los fideos a la boca.

.

Esta delicioso Ino, gracias. – Trató de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, pero por la expresión de Ino pareciera que no funcionó.

.

De nada, me alegra que lo digas. – Omitiría ese detalle de las sonrisas e iría directo al grano, en cuanto el rubio dejara de prestarle más atención a su querido ramen que a la ojijade. – Bien Naruto, ¿Cómo has estado? – Pisó por debajo de la mesa al mencionado para empezar de una vez con la misión.

.

¡AUCH! – Se quejó por el dolor. Pero rápidamente captando la idea, se apresuró a componer la calma. – Excelente Ino, gracias por preguntar. – Dirigió su mirada enojada a la rubia, le había dolido demasiado. – Por cierto, deja de usar tacones. – Ese comentario no tenía nada que ver con la conversación. – Digo, eres alta. No los necesitas. – Terminó de decir ante la mirada extrañada de Sakura.

.

Si gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. – Respondió.

.

Y dime Ino, ¿Qué dice tu novio? – Que empiece la segunda fase del plan.

.

No tengo. – Respondió seca.

.

¿Y Shikamaru? – Bingo, gracias por participar Sakura.

.

¿Shikamaru? ¿Shikamaru Nara? – Preguntó curioso.

.

El no es mi novio. Es un amigo que es muy tonto y no se da cuenta que quiero que lo sea. – Odiaba esto, no quería estar revelando su vida amorosa el idiota de Naruto.

.

Oh, que mal, pero dime ¿Es él tu hombre ideal? – Esa pregunta era importante, pero no tanto si era para Ino.

.

Pues, no lo sé. – Una pequeña vena se estaba hinchando en su perfecta sien.

.

¿Y cómo seria tu hombre ideal? – Siguió insistiendo. Sakura estaba perdida en esa conversación tan extraña, ¿desde cuando al rubio le interesaban los amoríos de la rubia?

.

Pues… lo que toda mujer desea: Lindo, romántico y bueno en la cama. – Sakura se atraganto con el bocado que estaba apunto de probar. – Sakura ¿estás bien? – La pelirosa tomó un poco de agua y después de unos segundos, pudo tranquilizarse.

.

Si, estoy bien. – Volteó a ver a Ino. – Eres una cerda ¿Bueno en la cama? – Preguntó divertida.

.

Oh vamos, no querrás que esté con un hombre, guapo, inteligente, romántico, con dinero, pero ¿sin "potencial" en la cama? – Dijo irónica. – Yo creo que no. – Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho e indignada volteó su rostro al lado contrario de la pelirosa.

.

Jajaja Ino ¿Qué haré contigo? – Rió divertido.- No has cambiado nada.

.

Dejen de criticarme. – Dijo enojada. – A ver Sakura ¿Y tu hombre ideal? – Sonrió de medio lado mientras que Naruto achicó los ojos con un brillo perverso.

.

Ya lo hablamos Ino, en todo caso tu pregunta debería ser MUJER ideal. – Respondió molesta. Ese tipo de preguntas y comentarios se estaban volviendo comunes desde que la rubia se entero de la reunión de los ex alumnos a la que increíblemente la pelirosa había decidido asistir.

.

Mmm Sakura-chan, en un tiempo te gustaron los hombres ¿no? – La respuesta era obvia así que no la dejo responder.- Dinos como era en ese tiempo. – Sonrió zorrunamente.

.

Oh ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé! – Ino levantaba y agitaba la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

.

Uzumaki sonrió divertido. – Dinos Ino.

.

¡**SASUKE UCHIHA**! – Exclamó feliz por su aportación.

.

¡INO! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Un gran sonrojo era perceptible en su rostro.

_**.**_

_**Te tengo.**_- Pensaron ambos. Tenían a Sakura donde querían, ahora solo era cuestión de los comentarios y preguntas correctas y el primer plan de la misión estaría completo.

.

¿Por qué te sonrojas Sakura-chan? – Hacerse el inocente casi nunca funcionaba, pero en esta ocasión era simplemente… artístico. Bien podría pasarse por un pequeño y dulce niño que preguntaba con toda la sinceridad y curiosidad del mundo.

.

Pu-pues… no… ¡no estoy sonrojada! – Sus amigos levantaron una ceja en signo de incredulidad. - ¡No por vergüenza! Sino por… por enojo ¡Si eso! Ustedes son unos malvados. – Los acusó.

.

¿Nosotros? Pero de que hablas, solo es la verdad. – Ino también podía ser un pan de Dios cuando se lo proponía.

.

Si, claro. – No la convencerían.

.

Vamos Sakura-chan, tu sabes que es la verdad. – Ahora estaba hablando en serio. – Amas a Sasuke y…

.

Ajam – Interrumpió al rubio. – QUERIA, ni siquiera lo amaba.

.

Bien. – Contestó resignado. – QUERIAS a Sasuke. – Levantó sus brazos hacia el techo y puso los ojos en blanco. – Y ese querer debía ser por algo ¿no?

.

Suspiró cansada. – Está bien Naruto, ustedes ganan.

.

Y sin que la Haruno observara, ambos rubios chocaron sus palmas por debajo de la mesa. Estaban ganando territorio.

.

Bien, ahora dinos ¿Cómo es tu MUJER ideal? – Preguntó la rubia.

.

De acuerdo. De preferencia rubias. – Sonrió complacida, causándole un escalofrió de miedo a Ino.- Que sea gentil, justa, inteligente, hermosa, divertida. –Hizo una pequeña pausa pensando. – Pasional, excelente besando, creativa en la cama, que sepa usar la lengua...-

_._

_Demasiada información_.-Pensó el rubio al ver la sonrisa pervertida de Sakura.

.

Que me quiera y esté conmigo para siempre. -Terminó con una sonrisa nostálgica mirando un punto muerto entre su plato ya vacio y su vaso de agua.

.

Ino y Naruto se miraron por unos segundos, para luego el rubio cambiar rápidamente el semblante de la pelirosa.

.

¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Quiere decir que si no fuera hombre serias mi novia? – Gritó incrédulo. - ¡Dime que me ponga senos y lo haré Sakura-chan! –Saltó de su asiento.- ¡ME VOLVERE MUJER POR TI! –Gritó asustando a las chicas. – Solo no te metas con mi amiguito. Te prometo que me lo agradecerás. – Su rostro se volvió la de un completo pervertido.

_**.**_

_**¡Pass! ¡Pum! ¡Crash!**_

.

Mou, yo solo decía. – Tanto la rubia como la pelirosa le dieron su merecido al pobre Uzumaki que ahora se quejaba adolorido por los fuertes golpes en contra de su persona.

.

Pues deja de decir. – Sentenció Ino.- _Esto esta saliendo a la perfección._

.

Sakura sólo se mantuvo callada y sonrojada por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

.

Oye Sakura-chan ¿Temari cumple con todos esos requisitos? – Milagrosamente se recuperó de los golpes en un instante. Faltaba muy poco.

.

¡Claro! Si es a ella a la que describí.- Le cerró el ojo de forma juguetona al rubio.

.

¿Estás segura? – Ino insistía, estaba segura que su amiga no se inclinaba por las mujeres y mucho menos por Temari, no es que la chica sea mala, pero, algo le decía que en el corazón de la pelirosa solo reinaba el pelinegro Uchiha.

.

Completamente. – _Mentirosa_. - ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

.

Dime algo Sakura-chan. – Prestó atención al Uzumaki. - ¿Por qué te decidiste por las mujeres?

.

…- Y un profundo silencio se hizo presente.

**.**

**.**

**- Con Sasuke.**

.

.

Desde hace tiempo que estaba impaciente, Naruto había prometido hablarme en cuanto saliera de la cena. Eran más de las diez de la noche y él ni sus luces.

.

_**Brii, Brii, Brii…**_

.

Por fin llamas, necesitaba oírte… - Apresurado contesté el teléfono, pero me interrumpieron.

**.**

**No sabía que me amaras tanto Sasukito. **– Era una voz de hombre o mejor dicho… de un idiota.

.

Imbécil. – Gruñí en mi interior.

**.**

**Jajaja vamos Sasuke que fue divertido. **– La voz del otro lado del teléfono era burlona.

.

Suigetsu no estoy para tus jueguitos ¿Qué quieres? – Me estaba cansando del dientes de sierra.

**.**

**Pues ya investigue a Sakurita…-**

.

No le vuelvas a decir así. – Amenacé. – Y dime lo que investigaste.

**.**

**Uuy que genio, pues ahora como te comportas así conmigo amorcito.** – Seguía burlándose.- **No te diré nada querido Sasukito.**

.

Te estoy pagando y tu trabajo es darme lo que te pido. – Traté de tranquilizarme tomando un trago de whisky.

**.**

**Ya sé por que no trabaja de doctora…-**

.

¿Por qué? – Odiaba que se hiciera el misterioso.

**.**

**Sakura sólo no ha recibido la oferta de trabajo que realmente quiere… ****Está interesada en ser acogida bajo el ala de la famosa doctora Tsunade Senju, según lo que dicen es la mejor doctora en el país y está entre los médicos más importantes del mundo.**

.

Hmp. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo quiere ser alumna de Senju? – _Pensaba que seria algo más._

**.**

**Si, solo eso. No creo que sea algo sin importancia, después de todo está muy bien preparada y es obvio que quiera ser mejor, y al parecer es su sueño, Tsunade es su ídolo, incluso tiene todas las revistas de medicina y periódicos en los que a salido. -**

.

Gracias por la información. – _Creo que yo puedo ayudarla un poco_. – Adiós. – Colgué el teléfono y lo arrojé lejos.

.

Apagué el celular, ya no quiero hablar con Naruto, mañana le llamo. Ahora sólo quiero dormir.

**.**

**.**

**- Con Sakura.**

.

.

¡Adiós chicos! – Ino agitaba la mano alegremente. Hace media hora que terminaron de cenar y los treinta minutos restantes se dedicaron a atosigar a la pelirosa.

.

Ahora ella y Naruto subían al auto del rubio, con dirección al departamento de Sakura.

.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Sakura no se despidió e intentó salir rápidamente del coche, pero Naruto fue más rápido y puso seguro a todas las puertas.

.

Abre Naruto. – Sonó fría, estaba molesta con él, y con su amiga.

.

No. – Sentenció.

.

No te lo estoy pidiendo. – Volteó a verlo a la cara. – Te lo estoy ordenando. – Su mirada era de completo enojo.

.

No hasta que te calmes y me escuches. – No estaba enojado, solo no quería que Sakura-chan estuviera molesta con él, después de todo, esto lo hacia por ella y por Sasuke.

.

Ya escuché todo lo necesario. Ahora déjame salir. – Con cada segundo que pasaba, su ira crecía aun más.

.

Vamos Sakura, no te enfades. – La tomó por los hombros. – Solo quería saber de ti.

.

¿Saber de mí es someterme a un interrogatorio sobre mi sexualidad? – Dijo irónica. – Lo único que hicieron Ino y tu es dudar de mis gustos y tratar de que me vuelvan a gustar los hombres. – Hizo una pausa. – No se me hace justo que siendo como de mi familia, pretendan cambiarme. – Sus ojos tenían un brillo de tristeza. – Sino me aceptan como soy, entonces no sé por que son mis amigos.

.

No Sakura, no es eso. – Trató de arreglarlo rápidamente. – Es sólo que… - Se calló, no podía decirle que todo era una misión.

.

Es sólo que ¿qué? – Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

.

Uzumaki bajó su mirada, si le decía faltaría a la promesa de su hermano, pero si no lo hacia Sakura no le perdonaría.

.

Es solo que… aun no puedo verte como… - No encontró las palabras adecuadas.

.

¿Una lesbiana? – Terminó su oración. – No sabía que pensaras así. – Bajó por un momento la mirada.

.

Perdón. – Dijo Naruto, eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, disculparse y esperar que la pelirosa le perdonara. – De veras perdón Sakura…

.

Pero… acéptame como soy, por favor. – Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo, una sonrisa sincera. No le agradaba la idea que después de mucho tiempo sin verlo estuvieran peleados por algo que, en realidad, era muy normal. Naruto no podía ver que a su hermanita le atrajeran las mujeres, así que lo comprendía. Le daría tiempo para que pudiera procesarlo.

.

Claro que Sakura creía que esa era la razón de la actitud del rubio, con Ino hablaría después.

.

De acuerdo. – Su rostro ligeramente bronceado mostro una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Ahora tenia que actuar con cautela, ya no podría cuestionar a la ojijade tan abiertamente, ahora haría parecer que todo era curiosidad.

.

Gracias… azulito. – Rieron juntos por el sobrenombre, desde la secundaria acostumbraba decirle así por sus hermosos ojos azules.

.

Jajaja de nada rosadita. – Y él también le había puesto un apodo desde niños.

.

Mou, no me gusta rosadita. – Hizo un mojin infantil, inflando sus mejillas y arrugando su frente, tal parece que la niña que conoció en la infancia todavía seguía viva.

.

Pues a mi si, que descanses Sakura-chan. – Se acercó a su rostro y besó su mejilla. Y todo esto tenía un solo fin: molestar al Uchiha. Si, ya podía imaginarse su cara de celos cuando le dijera que, puso sus labios en la tersa piel de su Sakura. Querrá matarlo, pero se divertiría.

.

Igualmente Naruto. – Y devolviéndole el gesto, besó igualmente su mejilla. Ja, gracias a Sakura, a Sasuke le saldrá una ulcera por el enojo. Si… ya quiere ver a su amigo. – Oye azulito, ¿iras a la reunión que organizó Kiba, mañana?

.

Claro que si, no me perdería ver al problemático de Shikamaru, y los demás chicos. – Sonrió. - ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

.

La verdad no sé, tenia pensado ir con Temari, pero… ya no sé si quiero. – Respondió de nuevo cabizbaja.

.

Hagamos esto. – Trató de animarla. – Dense un tiempo para pensar, las cosas no se calmaran de la noche a la mañana. Así que vas conmigo, y te distraer. ¿Qué te parece?

.

Genial, pasas por mi a las 8:30 ¿puedes?-

.

¡Claro! Aquí estaré puntual. – Sakura abrió la puerta y despidiéndose de Naruto con la mano, entró al edificio. Naruto no se marchó hasta que la vio entrar al elevador.

.

Bien ahora a llamar al teme. – Sacó su celular y marcó el número conocido, mientras esperaba que contestara llegó a su apartamento. – No contesta, de seguro ya se durmió. Bueno él se lo pierde.

.

Después de unos minutos estuvo por fin acostado en su cama calentita, era tarde y tenia que dormir para juntar energía y enfrentarse mañana contra el teme.

_._

_Mañana…-_ Pensó quedándose dormido.

**.**

**.**

**- Con Ino.**

.

.

Hola ¿Shikamaru? – Preguntó en cuanto el teléfono de la otra línea descolgó.

**.**

**¿Ino? Es muy tarde ¿Qué se te ofrece? –** Bostezó.

.

Quería saber si tu… em… tu quisieras… ¿quisieras ir a la reunión de mañana conmigo? – Dijo tan rápido la pregunta, que para alguna otra persona hubiera sido imposible comprender, pero para alguien como Shikamaru…

**.**

**Me encantaría. – **Y sin que ella lo observara su rostro siempre aburrido mostró una sonrisa sincera.

.

¿De verdad? – No lo podía creer.

**.**

**Claro, paso por ti a las 8:00 ¿De acuerdo? – **Preguntó alegre, claro, sin que ella lo notase.

.

De acuerdo. – Reprimió el gritillo que quería salir de su boca. – Que descanses.

**.**

**Igual tu, hasta mañana. – **Y colgó.

.

Todavía tenia el teléfono pegado a su oído, parecía ausente, como si… - ¡KYAAAAA! ¡DIJO QUE SI! – Después de todo no pudo retener su emoción por mucho tiempo.

.

Mañana… estaría con él.

**.**

**.**

**- Con Sakura.**

.

.

Se quitó sus zapatos y se sentó en su cama.

.

Trataba de no pensar en nada en especial, solo mantenía la mirada fija en sus pies descalzos. Retiró la manta de la cama y se recostó viendo el techo blanco.

_._

_Mañana lo veré… - _Pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente cayendo en un profundo sueño. -_ Sasuke-kun… - _Dijo entre suspiros.

.

.

.

_~ Los días siempre pueden volverse aun más soleados. ~_

.

.

Fin del sexto capitulo.

* * *

Bieeeeeen, **ETZIO el enterrador de fics para empezar, **déjame decirte que me dio mucha risa tu nombre (xD) está genial. Y luego, no me había dado cuenta que ya son tres años (D:) Hahaha, tss si que soy una completa vaga, mucho peor que Shikamaru. La verdad, me ganaba la flojerita y prefería leer otras historias que continuar la mía, por eso la demora (:P) pero ahora si, lo juro por todo el chocolate del mundo que de este año no pasa.

Gracias por dejar tu muy aceptable comentario que me hizo ponerme las pilas hahaha. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y los que vienen.

Y también a todos ustedes que me leen, gracias!

Por cierto, sé que sonará muy tonto de mi parte teniendo tantos años publicando por aquí pero... ¿qué rayos es un Story Alert? ¿Es un aviso de que leyeron mi fic? Sorry si me vi muy tonta (xD)

Okay, en este capitulo si se vio un gran cambio, o mas bien una gran falta, porque ahora Sakura no tiene un trauma por que su madre murió en sus brazos, ahora solo quiere estar con la mejor doctora, su sueño de superarse ps (:L)

Lo demás solo fueron cambios en la narrativa y unos pequeños errores ortográficos... aunque creo que aun siguen algunos por ahí (u.u)

Cuídense y nos leemos luego.


	7. Y la vi

Jo jo, new chapter. Por fin el reencuentro (:$)

* * *

**Capitulo siete: Y la vi…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sábado, 1:45 pm.**

**.**

**.**

_Azul, negro… negro, azul… no puedo encontrar algo apropiado.- _Hmp. – Más y más prendas volaban por la habitación: camisas, pantalones, trajes de etiqueta, chaquetas, etc.

.

Esto es estúpido. – Rezongó. – ¿Por qué estoy como idiota pensando que usaré hoy en la noche?

.

Voló un saco gris por sobre su cabeza, buscando algo más. – Demonios, no tengo nada que ponerme.

.

JAJAJA ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA? JAJAJA – Era él, o se estaba volviendo loco que ya escuchaba voces. -JAJAJA ¿QUE HACES TEME? JAJAJA ¿PROBLEMAS DE MODA? JAJAJAJAJAJA – No era su imaginación, era… el idiota de Uzumaki.

.

Uzuratonkachi. – Susurró y un gruñido se apoderó de su boca.

.

Jaja debes… ja… debes de admitirlo teme… es gracioso jajaja. – Naruto no podía evitar reírse.- _Pobre, está muy nervioso por ver a Sakura-chan._ - ¿Necesitas ayuda teme? – Trató de sonar serio y tranquilo, pero a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzó el pelinegro no le salió como él quería.

.

¿Qué haces aquí imbécil? – Aun con la humillación de hace unos segundos y las venas palpitando por el enojo en su sien; continuaba lanzando prendas por toda la habitación. Tenia que encontrar el atuendo perfecto para verla.

.

Ah nada, solo pasaba por aquí, y recordé que tenía tu llave de emergencia… -

.

La cual te di para eso precisamente dobe… una emergencia. Y no veo que estés aquí para eso. – Solo se escuchaba su voz grave y varonil, porque su cuerpo estaba enterrado en una enorme montaña de ropa. Que no variaba de los colores fríos.

.

Pensé que saber lo que averigüé ayer en la cena era una emergencia, y más si se trata de Sakura-chan. – Dijo incrédulo. – Pero como no es así… - Hizo el ademan de dar media vuelta e irse del departamento, pero; la montaña de ropa comenzó a moverse fuertemente. Y entre el montón de prendas, cabellos negros en punta se divisaron, luego le siguieron unos profundos ojos negros, con el ceño fruncido.

_._

_Naruto se cree Suigetsu, siempre haciéndose los misteriosos._ – Gruñó.- Habla dobe. –

.

Era realmente divertido ver al imponente y frio Uchiha con sólo la cabeza al descubierto, pues el resto de su cuerpo continuaba sin salir de ese enorme tumulto de colores _gris, negro y azul._

.

Jeje… bueno, cuando llegó a la casa de Ino, también iba con Temari-kun. – Dijo bromista_._ – Cuando la vi grité su nombre y corrí para abrazarla fuertemente. – Sonrió feliz por el gruñido que soltó su amigo. – Y la misma reacción que tú haz tenido, la tuvo Temari. – Sonrió de lado. – Sakura-chan me regresó el abrazo… feliz y cariñosa… - Lo estaba provocando y el pelinegro no era un ángel cuando estaba celoso. –

_._

_¿Del idiota de Naruto?_ – Se dijo el Uchiha.- _Eso si que es caer bajo._ - Hmp. –

.

Bueno, Temari se enojó por nuestro abrazo y jaló a Sakura-chan ordenándole que subiera al auto por que se irían… sabes teme, en ese aspecto Temari se parece mucho a ti, eres muy celoso, posesivo y controlador. Tal vez por eso es que Sakura la quiera. – Se quedó en silencio por un momento. – Yo la provoqué, preguntando qué pasaba; ella se enojó mas y arrastró a Sakura al auto y…

**.**

**.**

**3:00 pm.**

.

.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la sala del –enorme- departamento de Sasuke. Después de que Naruto le contara todo lo ocurrido en la cena con la pelirosa, Uchiha no dijo palabra alguna, estaba tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, e ideando un nuevo plan a seguir.

.

Naruto, ¿quieres ir de compras? – El mencionado abrió los ojos impresionado e incrédulo.

.

¿Estás bien teme? – Preguntó preocupado.

.

Perfectamente. – Fue su respuesta para después tomar sus llaves y atravesar la puerta con un Naruto en estado de shock tras él.

.

¿Adonde vamos Sasuke? – Cuestionó cuando se encontraron dentro del auto del pelinegro, durante el trayecto a un lugar desconocido para él.

.

Miko-Shop. – Fue toda su respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**3:25 pm. **

.

.

Ante sus azules ojos se alzaba la gran tienda para caballeros más exclusiva de Japón. Modelos, artistas, cantantes, actores, políticos, en fin; todo hombre respetable, visitaba esa tienda.

.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojitos al entrar: un salón enorme y lleno de prendas por todos lados. Pero eso no es lo que le emocionó. Lo que Uzumaki alababa al dueño de Miko-Shop es su grandiosa idea, más grandiosa que el inventor del Ramen. – _Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar._ – Eran las chicas que atendían a los caballeros.

.

Todas y cada una de ellas, estaban disfrazadas de la fantasía de todo hombre: _**Enfermeras, camareras, gatitas, maestras, secretarias**__._ Y lo que más le encantaba al rubio: _**Una vendedora de Ramen.**_

_._

_Si estoy muerto, esto es el paraíso. _– Deliraba Naruto.

.

¡Hola amor! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía por mi tienda! – Una cabellera negra y larga llamó su atención. Ahí, parada platicando animadamente con el teme…

_._

_Mi diosa.-_ ¡MIKOTO-CHAN! – La mencionada abrió los ojos y los dirigió al autor de semejante grito.

.

¡NARU-CHAN! – Lo tomó de las manos, y cual niños de kínder, saltaron como locos; divertidos y alegres por encontrarse.

.

Mikoto-chan, cuando tiempo – Dijo Naruto después de recuperar la compostura.

.

Demasiado Naru-chan, creí que ya no me querías. – Infló sus mejillas y agachó la mirada aparentemente triste.

.

¡Como cree! Lo que pasa es que el gruñón de Sasuke no me deja respirar con tanto trabajo. – Se justificó.

.

¿Eso es cierto Sasuke-chan? ¿Estas sobreexplotando a mi zorrito? – Preguntó fingidamente enojada y apuntando con el dedo al pelinegro de forma acusadora.

.

Mamá, deja de seguirle la corriente al dobe de Naruto. – Dijo irritado, se supone que estaban ahí para comprar el atuendo perfecto. –Él es un flojo que no hace nada en el trabajo más que verle las piernas a mi secretaria. – Vociferó enojado.

.

¿Eso es cierto Naruto? – Preguntó de forma tétrica la señora Uchiha.

.

Yo… pu-pues… algo… je algo así… je – Dijo nervioso, Mikoto Uchiha era una persona amable, cariñosa y hermosa. De carácter dulce, pero cuando se enoja no es recomendable tenerla de enemiga.

_._

_Me recuerda a Sakura._ – Pensó el pelinegro, con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.- _De verdad espero no querer a Sakura solo porque se parece a mi madre… eso seria enfermo._- Su rostro mostró signos de asco y depresión, pero ni Mikoto ni Naruto se dieron cuenta.

.

Entonces, me quieres decir… - Tomó aire profundamente. - ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS VESTI A UNA DE MIS MEJORES CHICAS DE VENDEDORA DE RAMEN, SI TU NO TE DIGNAS EN VISITAR MI TIENDA? – Gritó a todo pulmón. Los caballeros que hacían sus comprar miraron asustados a la dulce Uchiha, y con lastima al pobre idiota rubio que la hizo enojar. - ¡LE DIRE A TU PADRE QUE PROHIBA EL RAMEN EN JAPON! ¡Y A MI VENDEDORA DE RAMEN QUE TE CASTRE CON LOS PALILLOS! ¡Y LUEGO OBLIGARE AL INSENCIBLE DE MI HIJO A COMER TU DESENDENCIA! – Estalló enojada.

.

¿Y yo por qué? – Rezongó el pelinegro.

.

¡Por que tú tampoco haz venido a visitar a tu madre! – Le respondió. – Además. – Recuperó su dulce sonrisa de siempre. – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

.

¿Por qué no, en vez de estar diciendo tonterías me ayudas con mis compras? – Preguntó con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda.

.

¡¿QUIERES MI AYUDA SASU-CHAN? – A Mikoto se le iluminaron sus ojos negros; mientras que Sasuke gruñía por el apodo de su madre y Naruto estallaba en carcajadas. – Lo tomaré como un Si. – Tomó las manos de ambos hombres y los arrastró hasta los probadores. – Quédense aquí, yo les escogeré lo mejor y sin discutir. – Agregó antes de que el pelinegro objetara.

.

Después de quince minutos una enfermera y vendedora de Ramen junto con la pelinegra, entraron al campo de visión de los dos amigos.

.

Sasuke estaba aterrado. - ¿Todo eso? – Preguntó impresionado.

.

Pero si es poquito. – Contestó Mikoto con carita ingenua.

.

Ambos amigos suspiraron resignados, esta seria una larga tarde.

**.**

**.**

**7:00 pm. Departamento de Sasuke.**

.

.

Después de muchas horas en la tienda, miles de gruñidos, y millones de prendas que probarse. Naruto y Sasuke estaban tendidos en los sillones de la sala del pelinegro. Ambos agotados, ambos hambrientos, y ambos… traumados de por vida.

.

Teme… estoy ciego. – Dramatizó Naruto.

.

Dobe… quítame los ojos. – Pidió igual de asustado.

.

Ambos no pudieron evitar recordar el horrible incidente en la tienda.

.

Cuando se estaban probando las toneladas de ropa que Mikoto les había entregado, un hombre llegó a ellos, al verlo Naruto y Sasuke se rieron por lo que vestía; pero su risa acabó en cuanto tomaron mas detalle en las prendas.

.

Unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, una blusa, BLU-SA verde limón, con la mitad para abajo de los botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista su _sexy _piercing azul. Y unos lindos zapatos tipo bailarina color blanco.

.

Subieron más la vista y ahora miraban su rostro. Completamente blanco por el maquillaje que se había puesto, sus mejillas estaban rojísimas por el rubor; su cabello era café muy claro, perfectamente acomodado hacia atrás, con un pequeñito riso en su frente tipo _superman_.

.

Contemplaron completamente al_ hombre_ y horrorizados vieron como les sonreía _seductoramente_ y se acercaba a ellos caminando _sensual_. Al instante en que quisieron escapar fue muy tarde. El _chico_ estaba justo enfrente de Naruto, mirándolo descaradamente.

.

El rubio tembló de pies a cabeza, y al parecer, al castaño le divirtió eso.

.

Nada mal… - Había dicho con respecto al rubio. – Pero no eres mi tipo.

.

Naruto se enojó. – ¿_Este intento de hombre me despreció? ¡CLARO, CLARO! ¡NO ES QUE ME GUSTEN LOS HOMBRES! Simplemente que… agh idiota. – _Pensó el rubio.

.

En cambio tu amigo… - Ladeó el rostro para ver a Sasuke. – Es todo lo que busco. – Y ridículamente se sonrojó. El pelinegro no sabia donde meterse, el castañito se acercó a él y hozó tocar un mechón negro que caía en su bello rostro traviesamente y jugar con el enredándolo en sus dedos. Pero Sasuke no se movía, y no era por que le gustara, ni por que pensara que el hombrecito era sexy. No ¡Sus pies no reaccionaban! ¡Él quería largarse lo más lejos de ese chico! ¡Pero sus pies no obedecían a su cerebro! -Y dime guapo, ¿quieres saber lo que puede hacer mi lengua? – Y con total descaro paso su asquerosa lengua por sus labios, pudo ver otro piercing color negro en él. Sasuke casi vomitaba en ese instante, mientras que Naruto estaba blanco del susto y con cara de desagrado extremo. – Mi nombre es Mika y ¿el tuyo?

.

Grrr. – Gruñó por el enojo, pero por el sonrojo de _Mika, _estaba seguro que no interpretó ese gruñido como advertencia.

.

Cielos, por que no vamos, a otro lugar… solos tú y yo. – Dijo con una risita de lo más irritante.

.

Lo siento, no me gustan los hombres. – Dijo indiferente. Y ladeando el rostro a su lado izquierdo para no vomitar en ese instante.

.

Humm… - Hizo un puchero infantil, que en él se veía tenebroso. – En otra ocasión será. – Y dando la vuelta contorneando su cadera, se alejo de ellos.

.

Al caminar _Mika_; Naruto y Sasuke pudieron ver su, nada disimulada: tanga. Una coqueta y rosa tanga de hilo dental. Con una linda estrellita dorada asomándose por ahí.

_._

_Mika_ volteó justo en el momento en que ambos hombres miraban su _tanga _y les sonrió de medio lado, para después, darles un guiño a los dos y mandarles un beso a cada uno.

_._

_Es… aterrador._- Pensaron ambos al recordar a _Mika._

**.**

**.**

**5:00 pm. Casa de Ino.**

.

.

¡Quédate quieta Sakura! – Gritaba Ino desesperada, llevaba aproximadamente media hora tratando que la pelirosa cooperara con su cabello.

.

Ino, ¿quieres calmarte? Faltan tres horas y media para la fiesta. – Su voz sonó irritada, tenia escapando de la rubia desde que pisó la entrada de la casa.

.

¡Exacto! ¡Solo tengo ese pequeñísimo tiempo para convertirte en una diosa! ¿No es así Hinata? – Trató de buscar ayuda de su amiga Hyuga.

.

A ella no la metas cerda. – Defendió a su ojiperla amiga.

.

Yo… yo cre-creo que… Ino-ch… chan tiene razón. – Dijo la pelinegra de ojos color perla y cabellera larga.

.

¡Hinata! No lo puedo creer… ¡Me traicionas! – Dramatizó.

.

Lo siento Sakura-chan. – Se sonrojó. – Es so… solo que… Ino-chan tam-también tiene… que arre-glarse y… pri-primero debe de-dejarte her… mosa a… ti. – Concluyó.

.

Esa es mi Hina-chan. – Felicitó Ino. – Ahora tú, quédate quieta y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

.

Agh, hagan lo que quieran. – Rendida se dejó caer sobre la silla frente al tocador de la rubia, dejó que sus amigas hicieran lo que quisiera.

**.**

**.**

**8:32 pm. Casa de Ino.**

.

Ino y Hinata ya se habían ido hace tiempo a la fiesta, y ella, seguía esperando nerviosa a que Naruto llegara. Le había llamado a eso de las siete de la tarde para decirle que la recogiera en casa de la rubia; él encantado aceptó y prometiendo que estaría puntual, colgó.

.

Se paró del sillón de la sala para atender al llamado de la puerta, al fin había llegado.

.

¡Hola Sakura-chan! ¿Lista para di…? – Uzumaki no completó su pregunta, estaba sonrojado e impresionado. No podía apartar la mirada de su amiga, y es que, estaba simplemente…

.

¿Todo bien Naruto? – Preguntó incomoda, llevaban diez segundos sin decir nada, y ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

.

¿Eh? Si, si… todo bien. – Logró salir de su impresión y en un gesto caballeroso, tendió su brazo para que la pelirosa lo tomase.

.

Ella lo aceptó feliz y se dirigieron al elegante auto del rubio. Le abrió la puerta caballerosamente para que subiese y rápidamente él hizo lo mismo, para luego ponerse en marcha hacia la gran fiesta.

_._

_Ya quiero ver que cara pones… teme._ – Pensó malicioso.

**.**

**.**

**8:50 pm. Restaurant **_**The Night**_**.**

.

.

Grrr. – Era el octavo gruñido que soltaba desde que pisó el restaurante, o tal vez el noveno o el trigésimo; ya perdió la cuenta, y la verdad, no le importaba, como tampoco le importa como las mujeres se le lanzaban, tratando de ligar con él con preguntas o gestos estúpidos.

.

En el poco rato que llevaba parado en el bar, cada fémina no acompañada y algunas incluso con sus parejas aun lado de ellas; mirando por arriba de su pantalón su _paquete. – Sin presumir pero, no estoy nada mal. _- Sonrió con arrogancia y para su mala suerte las del sexo opuesto tomaron eso como una invitación, pues, siete mujeres se le acercaron de nuevo.

.

Entre palabras como: _Hola guapo_ ó _¿Por qué tan solito? _Y la que se llevaba el premio por la cosa más vulgar sin duda fue _Karin _al decirle: _te veo en cinco minutos para coger como en los viejos tiempos. _

.

Durante sus años después de la preparatoria, que son exactamente siete años; creyó que se había librado de esa zorra para siempre, pero al parecer se equivocó.

.

Lárgate Karin. – Contestó seco.

.

Mou Sasuke… siempre tan frio conmigo. – Se acercó hasta que sus pies chocaron. – Me encanta que seas así. – Puso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro y descaradamente intentó robar un beso del Uchiha.

.

Karin no estoy para tus estupideces… mejor lárgate. – Trató de sonar lo mas grosero y frio que pudo, pero esa pelirroja era insistente y se le pegaba como un chicle. – Karin. – Su tono de voz fue de advertencia.

.

Sasuke ¿Por qué tu y yo…? – Ya no escuchaba lo que decía Karin, ni a los meseros apurados de aquí para allá atendiendo a los invitados, ni a los cubiertos que cayeron sin cuidado a las mesas por ver a Naruto en la entrada gritando como siempre, los hombres principalmente no miraban al rubio, miraban a la exuberante pelirosa que acababa de entrar en compañía de Uzumaki.

.

Sakura. – Lo dijo tan bajo que hasta él dudaba haber pronunciado su nombre. – _Hermosa._ –

.

Tubo que salir de su estado de shock para entrar a otro mas profundo cuando su mirada se encontró con el jade de ella. Eran igual a como los recordaba: grandes, verdes, expresivos. Pero se oscurecieron por –tal vez- tristeza.

.

Cuando entró con Uzumaki se veía feliz, risueña y emocionada. ¿Por qué después de un instante su humor cambió tan drásticamente? ¿Será por él? ¿Él la hacia entristecer?

_._

_¿Yo la hago infeliz?_ – Se torturaba en su mente.

.

Vio como apartaba su mirada de la suya, para luego sonreírle a Kiba que fue a saludarla.

.

¡TEME! – Escuchó que Naruto le hablaba y se obligó a si mismo abandonar sus dudas por unos momentos. Detrás de él venia una pelirosa siendo arrastrada por la mano del rubio. Ese imbécil estaba osando tocar a su ojijade. Sakura Haruno era claramente de su propiedad. Suya y de nadie mas. - ¡Hola teme! – Uzumaki siempre tan animado, pero por su tono de voz, podría decirse que estaba divertido al ver la mirada matadora que el pelinegro enviaba a las manos entrelazadas de los dos.

.

Grrr. – Se estaba enfadando y Naruto al predecir eso, jaló un poco de su mano para apegar mas a Sakura a si mismo. – Dobe. – Dijo amenazante.

.

Sasuke, mira quien vino conmigo, nada más y nada menos que ¡SAKURA-CHAN! – Gritó a viva voz. - ¿No es increíble teme? Los tres juntos de nuevo, ¡EL EQUIPO 7 ESTA DE REGRESO!

.

Naruto… me… ¿me devuelves mi mano? – Preguntó la pelirosa, desde que el rubio la había tomado de la mano, sintió una mirada penetrante hacia ella y hacia Naruto. Pero cuando llegaron con Uchiha y el rubio sostenía feliz su mano, un aura asesina rodeaba a Sasuke, y su voz era peligrosa, casi una… amenaza.

.

Oh claro Sakura-chan. – Soltó su mano lentamente disfrutando de su suave piel y sin apartar la mirada desafiante que le dirigía Sasuke. Lo estaba provocando.

.

¿Cómo has estado Sakura? – Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado. ¿Sasuke Uchiha iniciando una conversación

.

¿Bien? – Contestó dudosa y más impactada que el rubio. Esto era insólito.

.

Me alegra. – Sonrió de lado. Naruto había entrecerrado los ojos en signo de sospecha. Se supone que se haría amigo de Sakura de nuevo. Se ganaría su confianza y posteriormente de nuevo su corazón. Pero a juzgar por el rostro normal de la pelirosa sin rastros de nerviosismo, tal vez se tardaría un poco más de lo esperado. - ¿Quieres bailar? – Alzó su mano y cortésmente bajó un poco su cabeza en un gesto caballeroso, alzó su mirada y sonrió de medio lado. Más de una fémina del restaurant suspiró y muchas más miraron con odio a Sakura.

.

Me encantaría. – Respondió en un susurro. Dejó que su mano tuviera contacto con la de él y sin poderlo evitar, sintió un placentero escalofrió cubrirla por completo. Trató de olvidarlo y atribuir eso como simple emoción por verlo de nuevo. Aunque esto último no se escuchara tan bien como quisiera.

.

Sintió sus pies moverse y se obligó a mostrar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hombres la miraban con deseo. – _Que asco, una de las razones por las que me gustan las mujeres, es por que ellas no son tan vulgares e idiotas como los hombres. – _Se dijo. Aunque segundos después retiró sus palabras, cerca de donde se encontraba Hinata había una chica de cabellos castaños que la miraba intensamente, casi como si quisiera quitarle la ropa ahí mismo; se asustó por eso.

.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que posaban una mano en su cintura y que se apegaba a otro cuerpo más grande. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos profundamente negros, con un poder mágico que hacia imposible apartar la vista.

.

Sus ojos jades se opacaron debido al recuerdo de hace años, cuando su corazón fue destrozado por Sasuke.

.

Pero algo de ese tonto corazón estaba feliz, brincando como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Y temía que el motivo de esa increíble alegría fuera el dueño de esos ojos negros.

.

Sasuke no podía tener ese poder en ella, o más bien, no podía seguir teniendo el poder de hacerla vibrar con solo una mirada.

_._

_Dios, huela tan bien_. – Cuando el Uchiha inclino un poco su cabeza para dejarla reposar por un segundo en el espacio del hombro y cuello de la chica; pudo percibir el embriagante y adictivo aroma que transmitía.

.

Se permitió inhalar profundo para guardar ese aroma en su mente, y cerrar ligeramente los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

_._

_Sakura…_ - Le susurró en el oído. – _Te extrañe._ – Y allá va su corazón directo al cielo oscuro de la noche. La había sorprendido.

.

Sasuke… -

.

Dime. – Se olvidó de que lo tenia a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo, lo separó un poco de sí. Sasuke la miraba interrogante. La música de fondo ahora era mas lenta, por lo que obligaba a los que bailaban en la pista ha ir mas despacio, mas tranquilos… mas _juntos_.

.

Yo solo… quería saber como te ha ido. – Respondió.

.

Hmp. – Y es que esos monosílabos eran su sello particular, además de que no sabia que responderle.

.

Oh, vaya… supongo que bien. – Una risita salió de sus labios.

.

Dime algo Sakura. – La hizo dar una vuelta para luego atraerla con fuerza hacia él, logrando que chocara en su pecho. La tomó con firmeza de la cintura y haciendo presión, se fue inclinando hasta quedar en una pose comprometedora. - ¿Cuándo estas libre para mi?

.

Dis... ¿Disculpa? – Estaba aturdida, tenía el rostro del Uchiha a milímetros del suyo, y a casi nada de tocar sus labios.

.

¿Te parece bien mañana a la 1:00 pm, en el café cerca del muelle? –

.

¿Por qué querrías invitarme a salir? – Preguntó tajante, era demasiado sospechoso todo esto. Primero Ino, luego Naruto, y ahora Sasuke… todo esto era muy sospechoso.

.

Por que quiero ser tu amigo, pequeña pelirosa. – Sonrió arrogante. - ¿Por qué más seria? – Ahora su voz tenía un toque divertido, no debía dejar ver otras intenciones.

.

No. Por nada. – Respondió y Uchiha por dentro estaba más que orgulloso de si. – No es como si pudieras tener algo conmigo claro.

_._

_Auch, eso dolió._ - ¿Perdón? – Sus oídos debieron estar equivocados, y su cerebro fallando. Porque Haruno no pudo haber insinuado tal cosa.

.

Eso, ya pasó tu tiempo hace mucho Uchiha. – La música era cada vez más rápida y peligrosa. Se movían más agresivos, tratando de seguir el compás de la música.

.

A ver si entendí. Me estas diciendo que….-

.

Pasaste de moda. – Sentenció.

.

El rostro de Sasuke era un poema. – Vas a ir ¿si o no? – Una vena de enfado estaba creciendo en su sien.

.

Será divertido. Claro. – Contestó. Y todo el enojo de Sasuke se esfumó al ver la hermosa sonrisa que se posaba en los labios de Sakura. – ¿Irá Naruto también?, quisiera salir como en los viejos tiempos.- Casi le creía que lo decía inocentemente, pero era una clara advertencia que no quería estar con él porque no había nada que la hiciera querer estar con él.

.

No. Solo nosotros.- Dijo serio.- Por cierto Sakura… -

.

Dime. -

.

Te ves sumamente sexy. – Sonrió travieso.

_._

_Sasuke_… - Le advirtió.

.

Ja. – Le dio una vuelta más, y puso una mano en su mejilla y otra en su cintura. – Tranquila, no busco nada que no sea tu perdón y amistad. – Susurró provocador, inconscientemente relamió sus labios.

.

¿Si sabes que me gustan las mujeres verdad? – Preguntó preocupada. Esa pregunta por unos segundos descolocó al Uchiha, le dolía eso, pero en un instante regresó a su actitud anterior. No podía dejar que Sakura lo viera así.

.

La fantasía de todo hombre es hacerlo con dos chicas. – Sonrió con perversión. – Y tu mí querida Sakura… puedes hacer ese deseo realidad.

.

Eres un… - Lo golpeó en el pecho y para su sorpresa el Uchiha soltó una carcajada. - ¿estas bien? – Preguntó sobresaltada.

.

Perfecto_._ – Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. – Mañana será un día que nunca olvidaras Sakura.

.

¿Así? ¿Por qué? – Dijo divertida.

.

Por que mañana… - Entrecerró sus diamantes negros. – Y a partir de ese día, recordaras por que te enamoraste de mí.

.

Quedó estática en su lugar, simplemente no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. – _Esto es una broma._ - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

.

Que mañana te divertirás a lo grande. – Sonrió. – Como ya dije quiero ser tu amigo. – Besó su mano. – ¿Me lo permitirías Sakura Haruno?

.

Rió un poco por lo que antes se había imagino, su loca cabeza la hacia oír cosas que no eran. – Claro, solo espero que _Temari-kun_ no se ponga celosa de ti. – Soltó una carcajada.

.

Ja ¿Por qué lo estaría? – Preguntó curioso.

.

Tiene celos de todo aquel que tenga piernas. –

.

Mmm… tal vez… – Dijo pensativo.

.

Tal ver ¿qué? – Cuestionó dudosa.

.

Tal vez… si tenga motivos para estarlo. – Le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios y haciendo una reverencia, caminó rumbo al rubio de su amigo para darle una dolorosa golpiza.- _Aun no se me olvida tu osadía dobe. – _Pensó.

.

Mientras se alejaba de la pista de baile. Mientras sus pasos lo llevaban con Uzumaki. Una pelirosa pálida del susto continuaba parada en el mismo lugar.

.

¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? – Se preguntó estando sola.- Esto es está muy raro, ¿Sasuke queriendo mi perdón y amistad? Aquí hay gato encerrado.- Suspiró cansada.- O tal vez estoy exagerando.- Miró hacia la castaña que antes la miraba intensamente.- Debería llamar a Temari-kun para ver cómo está… después de todo, no puedo estar enojada mucho tiempo con ella.- Una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios y caminó apresurada hacia la terraza para poder llamar a la rubia.

.

Unos ojos negros la siguieron en cuanto se movió y frunció el seño al verla sonreír y tomar su celular, de seguro llamaría a esa tonta rubia.

.

Tengo mucho que hacer… - Suspiró.

.

.

.

_~ El corazón del hombre es un misterio… pero el de Sakura lo es aun más. ~_

.

.

Fin del séptimo capitulo.

* * *

Ejem! Ahmm, no tengo nada que decir, salvo gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y me dejan sus comentario, ustedes son la onda (:D)

Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy y que me dejen muchos muchos reviews.

Cuídense y nos leemos luego.

Y saludos especiales para **sasuke-glamour,** completamente dedicado a tu persona (:D) Ojalá y lo disfrutaras.


End file.
